An Unplanned Trip to Rome
by Mr.Balloonicorn
Summary: Amelia Westbrook has always been harboring an enigma for a childhood and history. As she visits a friend, she is mysteriously swept back into the Renaissance. Stumbling upon the Assassins, she soon discovers that she is not alone. However, with Templars immediately hot on her trail, will Amelia finally uncover her history,or will the Borgia get rid of her before she can? OCxOCxOC?
1. Memories and Reunions

******Note: The rating may change to M for future chapters...but as for now, it's rated T for violence, gore, and language!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, sadly. It belongs to Ubisoft and its people.**

Ch. 1-"Memories and Reunions"

Sirens wailed out into the night and flashed their alarming colors . Thousands of boots thumped on the ground like a stampede.

"Find the woman! Do not stop until you do!" an aged man in a lab coat barked at the scrambling security guards. His bearded face was red and contorted in anger. Unbeknownst to the clusters of workers, a female figure lay huddled in a dark corner of a building with a baby girl held closely in her arms. Her face was sunken and pale, giving her the appearance of a ghost. The woman's fatigued, mint eyes darted around vigilantly. She couldn't stay any longer or else she would be caught. Her white garments were easily noticeable. Rising to her feet, keeping the tiny, wriggling body close to hers, she darted deeper into the shady alley...

* * *

At quaint house in Croyder, England, a old woman rocked back and forth in a chair as she knitted an indigo scarf. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, she rose to her feet and walked towards the door. When she opened it, a shaken and trembling young lady stood before her. She noticed a baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"O-oh, Mother please, take Amelia!" she handed over the baby to the old woman with shaking arms.

"Darling, what's wrong? Why? " she took the young child and asked the mother urgently. She took a step out the door and glanced at the surroundings.

"T-the Templars f-found us! A-Arthur...he's gone! Mother, he's gone!" the lady cried as she held her moist face in her hands, her shoulders trembling. The older woman grew alert and tried to soothe her traumatized daughter. She suddenly shot her head up with teary eyes. "I-I can't stay here! Oh, Mother, please take my dear Amelia far away from here! I don't care where, just get her away from here. Do not tell her about us. Keep her away from the path we chose...," she reached for the magnificent sword at her belt and unstrapped it. It's hilt was pure white with golden accents and the blade arched gracefully. She then reached behind her neck and unclasped a beautiful necklace. It's chain was of chaste silver and the pendant was an upstanding V with a shimmering red ruby in the center. She handed the two items over to her mother, "Give these to her. If she discovers the truth, there is nothing we can do." she glanced around nervously. "I cannot stay any longer. Amelia, I love you. Don't ever forget that." she whispered to her precious young girl and, without another word or a goodbye, the lady dashed off. The old woman called after her poor daughter, but found no use in it. She retreated back into the house and arranged plans to escape to America...

* * *

_2012: Amelia at 20 years old..._

Houses of every color and deep green trees flew past me. The roaring and whirring of the vehicle's engine rang in my ears. I was on the bus heading to my friend, Bernhard Gertrude's house. He left for boot camp two years ago, aiming for Advanced Individual Training. We've been best friends since the day we met, which was Second grade. He and his parents, who Grandma were fond of, arrived from Germany. Ah, yes. I remember exactly how we met...

_Flashback..._

It was a pleasant and warm day. I was sitting in the school playground's sandbox, patting the grains of small rocks inot a vague shape. I was only seven then, and my molding skills were not the best. When I finally finished my artwork and topped it off with a Y-shaped stick, three boys came over and trampled all over it. They snickered at my heart broken face.

"What, are you going to cry?" one of them sneered crookedly at me. I was in the verge of tears, in fact. Just when I was going to utter out a shaky refusal, a shadow loomed behind and blocked out the sunlight. Noticing, they turned and grimaced. Bern stood there with his arms crossed. Being four years older than all of us (and somewhat unnaturally tall) , he towered over the trio, glaring down at them through his black sunglasses. At that time, he was one of the scariest guys in school and almost everyone was afraid to even confront him. Those who had enough courage mocked him for his sunglasses. They thought that he wore them just to try and intimidate them. They didn't know that he wore them because of his sensitive eyes that caused him pain if exposed to too much sunlight. However, I was never frightened. Screeching a not-so-manly scream, the boys scampered away faster than a jackrabbit.

"T-thank you." I squeaked as I looked up at him shyly (man, I was so bashful and timid back then...). Bern grunted and looked away, but he had the slightest of smiles plastered on his face...

_End of Flashback..._

Although we haven't seen each other, we've been sending letters to keep in touch. I took out an Xbox game that I had bought for him from my pale green military shoulder bag. I'm curious to see what they've done to him...

"Hey, what game's that?" a voice said next to me, bringing me back to Earth. And there was Catherine Hansella, someone else I've began to warm up to while Bern was gone.

"Huh? Oh, inFamous. You should get it; it's a good game." I declared, smiling over at my friend.

"Ohhhhhh gimme!" She chirped like a child. Catherine made an attempt to grab it, but I pulled away and moved her groping hands away with my free one.

"No, no. I'm giving this to Bern, so I need this thing in top condition, mate. Knowing you, you'd probably snap it in half without even trying. " I explained to her, only to receive a chuckle and grin. Yep, you heard me. Even though she looked fragile, she has surprising strength that she can't seem to control. Catherine drew back into her own seat.

"Are you sure he's gonna like that game?" Catherine pondered as her light blue eyes stared out the window of the bus, watching the house fly by.

"He should. I mean, who wouldn't? " I replied, giving the game a glance before I slipped it back into my bag, seeing Bern's house up ahead. I stood up, ready to depart. The bus came to a careful stop with a screech and it opened its door with a mechanical hiss.

"Bye, Amy."

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow, Cat!" I called back, as I stepped out of the bus. I waved as it trudged forward like a lumbering, yellow giant until it was out of sight. I looked around curiously because I wasn't familiar with the block, but Bern had told me his address. After only a few minutes of wandering, I found my destination; 1483. The house was a fairly large maroon structure. Hmm...I wonder what he'd be like now. I sauntered up to his door and rang the bell. Seconds flew by, and the door opened. A tall (when I say tall, I mean TALL) , lean, young man stood at its wake. He had dirty blond hair and black shades that shielded blue orbs as deep as the endless ocean. Certainly this couldn't be the Bernhard Gertrude I've seen two years ago! I think I have the wrong house...

"May I help you?" his voice came as a deep rumble with a thick, eerily familiar, German accent.

"Umm, may I see Bernhard Gertrud?" I shrank back a little bit when his eyes observed me. Then I saw his face light up. Wait a minute...

"Amelia? Is that you?" My jaw dropped at his lines. He looked so different I barely recognized him!

"Bernhard!" I gawked as my eyes widened, too. He's grown so bloody tall over the years! Before, I knew it; he locked me in a bear hug. Realizing he could've hugged the air out of me ( or CRUSHED the air out of me!), he pulled away.

"Look at yourself, Amelia! You've grown so much." I laughed at his words. Now he's starting to sound like my grandmother!

"What about you? You've CLEARLY grown more than I have, chap! And it looks like they packed some muscle on you!" I playfully punched his stomach (which was like punching a wall) "Damn, what did they do to you? You're like made out of stone." Bern chuckled at my comment. The words just...flew out of my mouth.

"Vigorous training did the trick. Anyhow, they were still the most memorable nine weeks of my life." He smiled and it seemed like his mind had trailed back to those days, but soon realized I was standing there (really, I was completely fine about waiting). "Oh, uhm, please, come in." then gestured me inside. I smiled then stepped inside. His house was quite spacious. Its wallpaper was naval green, his favorite color. I followed him into the living room. It consisted of a slim Plasma TV, dark green sofa, and a pair of black chairs that fit well with the grey carpet. Placed near the TV was the Xbox 360. He was probably playing Call of Duty. He can't stay away from guns and such. I set my bag down somewhere and sat next to him on the couch. For about an hour we talked about what happened during our nine week separation and just enjoyed each others presence. He said something before about missing his M16A2...

"Oh, hey, Bern. I got this game for you, inFamous. You've heard of it, right?" I remembered and took out the game from my bag, hand it to Bern.

"I certainly have. Thank you." He smiled at me as he opened the case, walked over to his Xbox 360 and slipped the game in.

"You're welcome." I said as he took the controller and handed it to me.

"Oh, no, you could play," I handed the controller back over to Bern," it's your game now." A small, suspicious grin played at his lips, and he turned back to the screen.

* * *

Bern played the game like it was a simple, Hello Kitty game. In a snap, he'd learned how to execute different moves and other controls. Truth be told, he could kick ass in quite a short time. I think he's been playing for 4 straight hours. He stopped at 8:30 and stood up, keeping the game on pause. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down as he prepared a cup of green tea.

"Amelia….I need to tell you something." Bern sadly exclaimed as he sat on the chair opposite of me. His usually stern blue eyes were flooded with sorrow.

"Hmm?" I brought the cup to my lips and sipped carefully. I wonder what was troubling him...

"My parents…..they want me to return to Germany and stay there permanently." WHAT? I spattered the tea onto his face. I realized it, and immediately handed a napkin and apologized. After he wiped his face and I scrubbed the table clean, we returned to the topic.

"Why?" I questioned him calmly, but inside, my heart throbbed. He finally came back from boot camp and now his parents want him to go back to Germany? He was like a big brother to me…

"Amelia, when I came here, my parents agreed that we would all return to Germany someday. This is all perhaps an elongated vacation. I've only a few weeks until I leave. I tried to convince them that I've grown very attached to the people here, but they're grounded on returning. They wanted me to tell you as soon as possible that they're truly sorry. " Bern exclaimed, his eyes locked on me with concern and pity. Tears started to fight its way to my eyes and I stared down at my lap and bit my lower lip.

"But...well... I know it's selfish to keep you away from your parents..." I muttered as I kept my head down and fiddled with the end of my T-shirt. I couldn't do anything about it. I've known his parents for many years now and I know from experience that when they make up their mind, it wouldn't change. As for me, I couldn't possibly leave my home here in New York to go after him. But if I had the slightest opportunity to, then I would take it with no hesitation. I mustered up all of my courage with a deep breath and looked up at Bern with the best reassuring smile I could do, "If they want to return, then I can't stop you." It was then I couldn't hold back the tears and they trailed down my cheek. His eyes were clompletely flooded with sorrow and pain.

"Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry),Amelia." He said softly then leaned across the table and pressed his lips on my forehead. He ruffled my hair and then pulled back. Yet again, my teary eyes were glued to my lap. He stood up and said that he would change his shirt, which was wet from the tea. I watched him walk into a corridor, then wiped the tears out of my eyes. I sighed and leaned back into my chair, then decided to go back into the living room. I sat on the couch silently. Strangely, I thought about my own parents. How I'd love to just see them once. You see, my parents died when I was only a month old. Ever since, I lived with my grandmother. The only item my mother and father left to me was this beautiful necklace. The pendant was shaped like an upstanding V. A ruby was placed inside it. The pendant was held by a sleek, silver chain. I was always curious about my parents...but grandmother would constantly avoid the topic.

I wish I could learn more about my parents.

I suddenly felt drowsy and my eyelids grew heavy. I struggled to stay awake, but it proved to difficult and my vision faded to black...

**How was that? This' my first Fanfic! You can flame all you want. I know my work isn't flawless. I won't be putting up the second chapter in a while. Oh, and a M16A2 is a type of rifle for those who didn't know. Please review!**


	2. The Most Realistic Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed**

Ch.2- -"The Most Realistic Dream"

I sat up with a groan and rubbed my eyes. I opened them and saw people dressed in such a weird fashion. Their clothes are certainly very out-dated. The buildings were close together, some connected by thin ropes. There were merchant carts everywhere with people shouting to buy their products. I wasn't in Bern's house anymore. Hell, I was somewhere far away. Hmmmm….this is surely a dream. I was probably still at the house...

"Look at her. Si veste come un uomo! Non sa le donne sono da indossare solo abiti? (She dresses like a man! Doesn't she know women are to wear dresses only?) " muttered a man from a nearby crowd in Italian. It's a good thing I took and passed Italian in high school. Just then, I realized I was sitting in the middle of a bustling street. People walked by me, staring with confused expressions. I sat up and dusted off my clothes, ignoring the mans words.

"Scommetto che lei è pazzo. (I bet you she's crazy.)" said a woman.

"Yes, but look at the rest of her clothes! How peculiar…." whispered another man. My eye twitched in annoyance. _I've had enough of this criticism!_

"Look, you git, my clothes are VERY normal and UNPECULIAR if you ask me! Now, FUCK OFF!" I shouted at them, before I stomped off huffing and puffing like an angry bull. The nerve!

"Her accent is funny too…"whispered the man on the right. OH HE DID NOT. I stopped on my tracks and turned to them slowly, staring bloodthirsty daggers into them. I clumped on the man's foot hard enough to crush its bone before I saw his terrified expression. The man yelped in extreme pain as he brought the foot up to his hand to rub it. The rest of the group gasped in shock. "GUARDS!" he screamed. They think those bastards can help him? Upon the call, two guards came rushing toward me, swords withdrawn, imaginary swords. This IS a dream after all….right? Oh, well, might as well play along. I sprinted, shoving people out of my way. They shrieked as they were pushed to the ground. I could still hear the metal clanks of the guard's weapons and armors behind me. Suddenly, I felt a rush of deep pain in my left arm. I screamed in agony, but I couldn't stop there. I slid into a shadowy alley and leaned on its wall, examining what had stopped me. Instantly, my breath hitched. Holy crap...I noticed a knife was lodged into my arm, deep in my flesh. I shuddered at the sight and grabbed its hilt, bracing for immense pain. Slowly and carefully, I began pulling. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from screaming in pain. After one agonizing minute, I finally removed the knife. I stared at the weapon in my hand, panting from exhaustion and torturous anguish, with extreme hate. I peered outside the alley, clutching my wounded arm and panting hard. That was bad move. The guards were coming my way and most possibly saw me. I quickly moved deeper into the alley, only to hit a dead end. Then it hit me. Why is this pain so intense? It almost feels real….

"Looks like you have nowhere to run." snarled a guard, who apparently found his way to me and broke me away from my thoughts. I turned to him and glared, holding the knife and ready to strike despite my injury.

"Attendere un momento (Wait one moment)," a second guard arrived," we should take her to Degrano. She could be of good use." The first guard looked back at me in thought.

"Va bene (Okay)." The two guards approached me. I swung at guard #1 with the knife, but he swiftly dodged the strike and rapidly disarmed me. The knife fell to the ground and guard #2 restrained my hands behind my back. I struggled and saw guard#1 take out a bottle of green liquid. He stepped closer and forced the fluid down my mouth. It tasted bitter and sour. The guard took the bottle away from my mouth, with its contents taking its toll. The dizziness hit me like a bull, and a strange feeling in my stomach forced me to the brink of upchucking last night's scones.

"You..bastards..." I moaned before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, struggling to adjust them to the darkness that surrounded me. The air was disgusting and musty. It reeked of failure and misery. As far as I saw, there were wooden bars in front of me. From what I felt, I was in an underground cell.

'Prison' I instantly thought. Great. Just what I needed. Come on, me! Wake up!

I shifted, hoping to get more comfortable, and felt a fabric brush against my arm. Startled, I jumped to the opposite side, squealing the most inhuman shriek. Who knew what kind of felon was in here? I could've been trapped here with a killer, a thief or even worse, a killer thief! My luck was probably at its peak (trust me, I'm luckier than average) today because the criminal was asleep. I crawled farther away, and curled up in a corner. Unable to obtain true slumber, my eyes were closed, but I was partially awake to hear if the convict made any action. This carried on for the whole night. At times, the hands of siesta would lull me to sleep, but I would quickly awaken for I could feel eyes staring and watching me closely (it couldn't be my prison mate because I could hear his soft, eerily familiar snoring).

~The Next Morning~

"Hey…." I felt hands shake me conscious. I peered up, and saw a man with short, dirty blond hair. I was unable to absorb the rest of his features.

"…..Mikey?" I groaned and closed my eyes, rolling to my side. I heard him chuckle a little bit.

"Try again." the voice was deep and had a thick German accent. Suddenly, it ticked something in my mind.

I snapped my eyes back open. There he was, my dear friend, Bern. The event was so blissful, it was unbelievable. I was probably hallucinating, or dreaming. Wait…..a dream inside a dream? I've only seen it in a movie (Inception). Now, I completely doubted the time I was chased by guards was a dream.

This is the real deal.

I had a knife stuck in my arm, was hunted down by guards, and at jail in Rome, Italy. I stared dumbfounded.

"Bern…are we really here? Is this all….truly real?" I breathed out flatly, as I stared off into space. Bern's expression hardened, from glee to concern and seriousness. He lowered his gaze to his lap.

"Yes." He struggled with the word.

That was it. We're here and don't know how to return home, or how we did get here. We weren't even aware of our time period, the 1500s.

We not only teleported to a different country, but traveled to a different time period.

Suddenly, the very faint 'bright side' flashed in my mind. I was in Rome. I've fantasized about traveling to the beautiful city since I was nine. Even better, I was with Bernhard. At least I'm trapped here with someone I knew and cared for. But, I now face one obstacle: getting out of this cell.

"Amelia. Hey, I'm still here." Bern waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daydream, turning my attention to him.

"Huh..? Oh, yes?" I said, smiling slightly. Bern narrowed his firm, blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a serious and trouble tone.

"I'm fine. I know, I know! I should be panicking about now." Realizing the truth in what I said, I began to break free of Carefree's grip and dart around the cell, looking for a possible way out. My rushing ended when I heard clanking armor and voices. I quickly sat next to Bern as two guards came and opened our cell bars.

"Captain Degrano orders you two to speak with him." explained the guard on the right as he grabs my wounded arm, which I entirely forgot about.

" OWW! You bastard, watch where you touch me!" I screamed at him. The action earned me painful shove. I look back, and Bern being held by another guard. The threatening aura seemed to pulsate from him made the guard inch away and sweat.

* * *

The guards lead Bern and I up a dim, spiral staircase to a large, wooden Spanish gate. One of the guards knocked and slowly opened the door.

"We've brought you the prisoners, just as you asked Captain Degrano." said the guard who was escorting me. I glared at this 'Degrano' man. He was in full armor and, oh boy, he was wearing a cape! I noticed a familiar cross; a Templar's cross. I recalled the time I was learning about them in History Class. But, something was different about him. Although his face was covered by a helmet, I could see his forest green eyes. They sent out a presence different from a Templar's. Was this guy even a Borgia Captain?

"Good. You're dismissed." he said, his voice mixed with Spanish, but what was really the difference between Spanish and Italian? The two guards bowed, and closed the door. Bern and I turned to watch them depart, and gave our attention back the 'Borgia captain'.

"So, bitch, what do you want with us?" The guy seemed taken aback by my tone and choice of words. I felt Bern give a hard nudge as a warning.

"Watch your words." it seemed he said, glaring at me.

"I see you have quite the tongue, woman." The captain sneered. I was fighting off a bitter remark, knowing if it did escape my mouth, I'd probably be beheaded. I steadily gazed at the floor.

"Tell me where you came from. Your clothes are….unusual." said the man, turning to Bern.

"We come from…..far away. A land so remote from here, our sense of fashion is entirely different." Bern explained with a somewhat convincing tone.

"I see…how did you reach Italia (Italy) if your home is so far away."

"We crossed the sea by boat, and took a horse-"Bern was interrupted by the door slammed open. About five guards came rushing in, swords, pistols, and all the weapons you could think of. They formed a sturdy line in front of Bern (who stood protectively in front of me), the 'Borgia captain', and I. The man stood there, motionless. His hands were behind his back.

"You're an imposter!" snarled one the guards. The imposter grinned mischievously.

"Degrano was just reported dead!" growled another. So if this guy's not a Borgia Captain ...then what was he? Just then, a guard screamed in agony and fell to the floor with a large gash in the back of their head which was pouring out blood. We all turned to the doorway. A hooded man in white and gray robes leaned on the doorframe, acting like nothing happened. But something else caught my eye. It was the bloody war hammer in his hands.

"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), am I interrupting you?" he grinned devilishly as he stepped closer and before the guards can react, he drove the spiked part of the hammer right into the left ear of the closest one. The guard screamed in agony and fell to the floor, gripping his severely wounded ear. Suddenly, all of the attention turned to the newcomer. We all stared at him and the bleeding guard squirming on the floor for a good few seconds. The man next to him broke the silence and brought out a knife and slashed wildly out of fear and panic. Another unsheathed his sword and charged at the stranger. He brought the sword down, but his target sidestepped and the guard accidentally stabbed his panicking comrade. The newcomer struck the guard in the head from behind and crushed the skull. Before the imposter can react, most of the guards were dead. Bern and I looked around us at the bleeding and wounded corpses, and then at the hooded man. The final guard stood paralyzed with fear before he forced his feet to run to the window. The Captain chased after the fleeing guard but before he could grab him, he jumped out.

Out of the fourth floor window.

He looked down and saw the guard sprawled out, motionless. He groaned and turned back to the stranger.

"Augh, Dante, Grand Master Ezio said I could kill them!" he moaned with an displeased frown. He removed his helmet, revealing brown hair and, as I've previously said, forest green eyes.

'Master Ezio'...?

"Si (yes) amico (friend), but he didn't say that you HAVE to kill them, no? He only said you COULD. Therefore I am more than welcome to do that job as much as you are. You were too slow anyway." the man named Dante shrugged and he picked up the corpses one by one and shoved them into what I thought was a closet…

Oh boy….what did I get myself into…?

**There you go! The next chapter is when Ezio will come along! Sorry for the wait. Please review.**


	3. Assassins?

**Sorry guys. I haven't noticed that this chapter has been missing and those who have read it, probably didn't understand a thing. So I discovered that I hadn't saved the rewritten version, so I had to type this chapter up again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. Man, I'm tired of saying that.**

Ch.3- "Assassins?"

Dante had finished stuffing all of the dead bodies into the closet and the other one was near the window, ready to jump out.

"Dante, go to the attic and ignite the tower. We'll meet you at the hideout." he called to the man, who was already heading upstairs.

"You do not tell me what to do!" he yelled back.

"What do you mean 'we'? My friend and I-" I was suddenly pulled by the arm and literally chucked out the window. Being in midair, ready to fall to your death, is the most HORRIBLE feeling. I saw my whole life flash through my eyes! I remember barfing on my mother's prized gown, accidentally writing "Cheerios" on the statue of Admiral Lord Nelson back in Trafalgar Square with crayon, and kicking my 3rd grade teacher in the shin. Trust me; I didn't know what I was doing. Just when I thought I'd hit the ground like a falling egg, I landed on something…soft. I opened my eyes and I was peering up at the sky, lying in a cart of hay.

"...I'm gonna kill that guy someday..." Was all I said, staring up at the sky in shock like I was paralyzed. I heard a chuckle somewhere beside me.

"You can get used to it." I looked to my left and saw the guy who threw me out the window.

"You're a dead man..." I growled as I painfully crawled out the cart. I got to my feet and looked around, not seeing Bern anywhere.

"Your friend is helping Dante burn the tower down. He would be back-" the Borgia Tower suddenly exploded in flames with a loud BANG , and I saw Bern jump off with Dante, who fell more gracefully than I, of course. The funny thing was that people around it didn't notice or even glance at the burning tower!

Dante and Bern, who looked unscathed by fear, had returned. We all began walking, Dante and the other fellow in the front, Bern and I trailing behind. We walked in silence as we watched the two men arguing about things such as who would kill the guards in the next mission, who's better at performing a flawless execution, who's more stealthy, and other stuff like that.

* * *

The journey back to the hideout was odd. I felt...out of place. But at the same time, I felt intrigued. Tell me, how many people get the chance to travel back in time? Exactly. NONE. By the time we reached the hideout, it was already sunset. I gazed at what seemed to be an ordinary building. The two men opened the door and walked inside, which was more beautiful than I had expected. I drew in a breath of amazement. The bright white walls mingled with red banners that held an eerily familiar insignia. The room was filled with elegant and luxurious items, such as wine (or rose) red arm chairs and chocolate brown tables. I was so preoccupied on the gawking at the gorgeous room, I hadn't noticed another man was striding towards us. His clothes had more armor and were different than the others (his hood was also notched at the tip, much like an eagle's beak). He held an experienced and skilled demeanor.

"Grand Master Ezio," the two men bowed, "We came across these two during our mission and they seem to know valuable information."

"I see….," the hooded man turned to Bern and I, " tell me about yourselves." He put on a pondering face and rubbed his chin like he was trying to solve a mystery in Sherlock Holmes. I stared at him suspiciously. Why should I trust this guy...? I mean, he's as dangerous as those guards back in the tower. But then again, he doesn't look very vile. Should I lie...?

"I'm Angelina McKenna and this is Walter Clayman. We're from a land across the sea called Cahaburitan (?). That's why our clothes are so different." I blurted out anything that sounded believable that popped in my mind. I watched him carefully as I finished my "honest" explanation. Ezio crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me for a couple of seconds as if expecting something else. He didn't believe me. _Damn, this guy was good_, I thought as I growled lightly and sighed. "Fine...you caught me. My real name is Amelia Westbrook and my friend here is Bernhard Gertrud. We aren't from around here. And when I say that, I mean not from this time period, and that explains our clothes. We don't know how we got here, though. And if you don't believe us, hear what we know. Where we come from, we don't use carriages or anything for transportation (not a lot, that is) and instead, we us what we call a car, which is somewhat like a metal carriage powered by an internal combustion engine. I bet you didn't understand any of that, but you get my point." I watched him eagerly for a response.

"G-Grand Master, she's crazy!" Dante uttered at his leader. I glared at him sharply with a look that shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP." Ezio lip's formed a firm line. Of course no one would believe me...

"I believe you." He suddenly said, ignoring the other man. He...actually believed me? Dante had a look on his face that seemed like he was kicked in the gut. "Dante, is there any other possible reason?" Dante kpet his mouth shut in a deep frown and stared at the ground.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I glanced at the trio in front of me. Judging by their hood and equipment, they must be...ninjas! No wait- Italian ninjas!

"We are Assassins, signorina (miss)." he said with a grin and gestured to his two members. Oh...Italy had assassins at this time...? Man, history books are way off. Wait a minute...but aren't assassin's cold-blooded killers?

"And why should we trust you? You're all murderers after all..." Bern uttered all of a sudden, stealing my thoughts right out of my mind.

"Who isn't these days..." Ezio looked down and muttered under his breath. He shifted his gaze back to us. "We may not be as heartless as you say we are. We fight to liberate the city of Roma (Rome) from the Borgia. " Ezio explained. Oh yeah, the Borgia. I've read about them in History books, however it's been quite a while and I'm quite rusty on them.

"And why are they that evil to you?" My unsatisfied friend crossed his arms and continued to interrogate the leader.

"They have corrupted the city and are eating it alive as we speak. They have brought many forms of misfortune to this city! We must destroy them, but one man cannot take the whole order down alone. That is why I have my men at my side." the head assassin said with determination. His two fellow members nodded. Bern pondered for a bit.

"I see..." Bern nodded and said, quite satisfied now.

"You two wish to return to your time, am I correct?" Ezio asked and we both nodded. Oh, man, I feel like an oddball around here! "Then you are very welcome to join us until you find a way back."

This guy's welcoming us with open arms, huh? Well, we don't know anyone else around here, and maybe these guys can help us get back. They seem to know tons of stuff.

"Alright. I'll join you." I nodded.

"I guess I'm in too." Bern shrugged.

"Bensì (Very well). If you will excuse me, I will be off on an errand. Antonio, please take them to a room." Ezio directed Antonio, who nodded. He turned back to me, and locked his eyes on the wound on my arm, which I had completely forgot about. "And Dante, tend to that wound. I will see you two tommorow morning." and with that, he left up the stairs and out the main door.

"Now I have two more idioti (idiots) lumbering around..." Dante groaned before stomping off to another room to retrieve the supplies. Bern and I stared as he trudged away.

"What's that guy's problem? Puberty?" I stuck my tongue out at his back. Jackass...

"Please, do not pay attention to him. He is always like that..." Antonio sighed and began walking towards a corridor. "Follow me." We complied and trailed behind him as we walked through the hallway. We stopped in front of a wooden door. "Be careful. Be vigilant. The life of an assassin is not easy." Antonio warned us and opened the door. "Get some rest. You will need it tommorow." Just before we walked in, I swear, I could see a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. But my mind immediately slipped away from that thought and onto our room. The walls were the same cream white. Two, wine red beds sat next to each other. Another door led to a bathroom. One red armchair laid in a corner. Such a quaint room...

"oh, Bern I realized that you don't have your sun-" I turned and saw that he had wasted no time throwing himself onto one of the beds.

A voice snapped me out of my gawk.

"Yes, yes I have the CLOTHS." A very irritated voice barked from behind the door, and it opened, revealing a frustrated Dante. He was holding a few strips of cloth and a bottle of this odd green gel. "Sit down." he ordered me and I sat on the red armchair. I looked at my arm. The wound didn't seem to be doing any good. A thick yellowish liquid began seeping out of the cut. I winced as Dante rubbed the odd substance away. He seemed to notice this, and, to my surprise, he cleaned the injury more gently and carefully. I watched him as he dipped a finger in the bottle of gel. "Brace yourself...this will hurt." Dante muttered and the gel grew closer to my gash. 3 inches...2 inches...1 inch-

"HOLY SHIT!"I yelped and thrashed (it's a good thing Dante held my arm down). That stuff burned like the very flames from HELL. Thankfully, the pain had died down a little bit. "What in the world is that stuff? Magma?" I barked. Dante wrapped my arm in the remaining strips of cloth before he stood up and sighed.

"It is something that will sooth the pain."he stood up and collected the supplies. I examined my patched up wound. Hmm...he did a pretty good job...

"So...uh...how long've you been working for this Ezio guy?" I asked to get a conversation going.

"6 years." was all he said and walked out without another word. The door closed with a klunk. Rude bastard...I huffed. Hmm...well my arm did feel a lot better. I grunted as I sat up and looked over at Bern. To my astonishment, he was fast asleep. Suddenly, a pungent odor had slithered it's way to my nose. I growled and held my hand over my assaulted nose.

"Where is that smell coming from...?" I hissed silently. Then I realized it. The smell was coming from me. I looked down at my clothes. They were filthy and grimy, as well as torn up. My black converses were ripped and caked with sand and dirt. My neon yellow T-shirt had faded to a pale and sickly yellow. My jeans were in the same condition as my shoes and shirt. Deciding to take a bath, I walked into the bathroom. A standard tub sat at the end of the room. Assassin robes and two towels were laid neatly next to it. What really caught my was the large basin of water. Oh right...Italy didn't HAVE running water at this time. I walked over to it and bent over it. My necklace slipped out from under my shirt. My breath hitched and my eyes widened. The pendant looked exactly like the symbol on the banners around here. C-could it be that the Assassin's were linked to my parents...? Had I made a huge mistake about trusting them...? I tried to calm my pounding heart and took a deep breath. Save those thoughts until after a bath...

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a shaggy brown towel. I was also in my new clothes. I had a white hood and shirt with gray sleeves and trousers. A blood red sash wrapped around my waist. Man, I looked so badass. My thoughts wandered back to my necklace. I stared at it as I threw myself onto my bed, staring up at the pendant. I wonder...is this necklace special or something? Did Assassin's hunt down my parent's for this necklace? Or...were the Templars responsible for their death? But then again, who knows? They may not exist anymore. I chuckled lightly to myself. I'm letting my imagination go wild today, huh? I stuffed my necklace back inside my mantles. I closed my eyes and moved to my side. I guess I'll just keep my guard up for now until I know the truth...

**Remember, reviews are inspiration! Oh yes, I thank you sincerely x-Pick'n'Mix-x for giving me such nice reviews! That goes for all you who did, too! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ciao, now!**


	4. Let the Killing Begin!

**Shiznit ya need to know:**

***Assassin robes- (Look at my pro to find a link to the picture. It's under story statuses.****) Amelia's style of robe is the first one to the right. Bern's style is the second one to the right. P.S: I don't own the picture, of course. It belongs to Doubleleaf. Though I'm not an amateur at drawing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed…**

Ch.4- "Let the Killing Begin!"

BAM

I awoke to the loud slamming of a door.

"RISE AND SHINE, NOVICES." a loud voice rang in my ears. I felt like it shattered my eardrums! I shot up from my bed, and saw Dante standing at the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? It's too early!" I screamed and thrashed in annoyance. Damnit, it was probably only 6 in the morning and this BASTARD comes barging into our room!

"You have to wake up NOW!" Dante had come over to my bed and shoved me off it. I landed with a thud and grunt.

"But its way to early~" I groaned as I rolled around on the floor.

"Get up, and tell your friend to get ready too, wherever he is." Dante barked at me. I rolled over to Bern's bed, supporting myself by resting my arms on the bed and kneeling on the floor. The bed was vacant. Just then, he came out of the bathroom, dressed in his *assassin robes and drying his hair with a towel. His mantles, unlike mine, included a gray hood and collar. His shirt had vertical red stripes running down. Other than those features, everything was alike. Really, is it just me or do all of the robes around here make someone seem tough and aggressive (Well, not on Dante,that is.) ?

"Auuughh. Bern, how could you wake up so early~?" I moaned as I fell down on my back. Bern walked over and looked down on me, the shaggy towel laid lazily over his shoulders like a lounging cat.

"Force of habit."he grabbed my foot and dragged me to the door.

"Waiit~I need to brush my hair~" I groaned as I weakly thrashed around and reached for the vanity.

"You don't need to."

"I'm a lady! It's our routine to!"

-Hideout Living Room-

Bern and I waited patiently until Ezio came into the room, wiping deep red liquid off his blade. He looked up and put on a surprised face.

"You two are already awake? Breakfast does not start until 7."

"Oh...you know that wonderful young man, Dante? He decided to barge into our room and shove me off my bed ." I said with sarcasm and rolled my eyes.

"I see. Well, get some rest. You'll need it." Ezio gave a mischievous grin and walked past us. He left through the main door. I sighed and rubbed my temples in annoyance.

"I'm telling you, people keep on adding onto my murder list." I muttered. Bern gave the slightest smile and walked toward our room with me tagging along besides him. He opened the door and gestured me inside first, like a true gentleman. I thanked him and we both crawled into our beds. I assumed it was 6:40, and slowly closed my eyes. After a what seemed like a few seconds I heard the door open, but a little more carefully than before.

"Wake up! It is time for breakfast!" chirped a familiar Spanish voice. I felt my heart fall and snuggled the pillow my face was buried in. People are just dying to keep us apart...

"Antonio, it's still too early. Did Dante send you to annoy me?" I groaned as I sat up.

"The bell for breakfast just rang a few minutes ago, and no. I would never listen to that idiota (idiot)! All he cooks up is trouble."

"Very true...okay, I'll go wake up Bern." I yawned. I walked over to his bed and pushed him off it. He landed with an "oof". He groaned and sat up.

"Amelia, couldn't you think of a simpler way to wake me up?" Bern growled. I pondered for a second.

"Nope." I smiled innocently at him and began walking toward the door. Bern hoisted himself up and followed me out the room.

-Cafeteria-

The refectory was just as fancy as the rest of the hideout. The walls were cream white and decorated with the red assassin banner. The room was littered with wooden tables and chairs scattered in random areas. It's amazing how similar they are in the modern world...

The intoxicating aroma of spices, tomatoes and pasta greeted me as I walked into the room. I've been so preoccupied with other matters ever since we got here; I haven't noticed how hungry I was. I was so famished I could eat a whole elephant, no, TWO whole elephants!

"Oh~bloody hell, do you smell that, Bern?" I inhaled and took in the fragrance and followed him to a random table. I noticed that only a few people were in the room;a curly brown haired woman and a man with lighter brown, and less curly hair who was apparently reading a book. Strangely, he wasn't in robes and wore fancy attire. He was surely not a recruit. It looked like the woman was yelling at the guy, but it looked as if he didn't even noticed her and turned the page on his book. My eyes roamed to another table with two other members. One had short, bright blonde hair and pale, arctic blue eyes. His arms were flailing around in dramatic gestures. The other fellow was trembling and had light brown hair that ended to his neck. Amber eyes were flitting around nervously, ignoring the other man's gesticulations. Another recruit sat far away from the others in a solitary table alone. However, his attire was different from those of the others. It was designed similarly to Ezio's, but was simpler at the same time. An odd, mysterious aura emanated from him. His ebony black hair was slicked back. Steel gray eyes roamed the room, observing the others silently.

"Look what we have here!" sneered a voice. I dared to turn my head and saw Dante.

"Eugh…what are YOU doing here?"

"Appena sempre prepara per la prima colazione (Just getting ready for breakfast) .I never knew I'd find you here." He grinned.

"Oh, shut it, you bastard!" I snarled at him, but I didn't see him flinch or show any sign of fear.

"A "proper" woman wouldn't say such words." Dante said smoothly at me, the grin growing wider. My eye twitched with annoyance, and my nostrils flared like an angry bull. I raised a fist, ready to beat the bullshit out of him.

"I wouldn't start a fight..." Bern whispered to me, laying a hand on my shoulder to keep me from pouncing on Dante.

"But he-" I pouted at Bern, but he interrupted me by holding up his hand, signaling silence.

"Che cosa (what)? Are you scared that I'll hurt your little devil?" Dante smirked mockingly at him.

"If I hear another word come out from your mouth, Alervinio, I will shove them so far up your ass." Bern said in a terrifyingly low tone, his deep blue eyes narrowed and darkened. Dante wanted to retaliate with another insult, but he didn't know what to say, nor would the words come out of his sealed mouth. Before we could say anything else, he darted out the door as fast as a jack rabbit, cursing and wailing.

* * *

"Your assignment is simple. Deliver this letter," Ezio hands Bern a fancy looking envelope," to La Volpe in the thieves guild in the Antico district. It's an assassination contract, so he can assist you in your second part of your first mission. On your way there, Dante will travel with you if anything happens. You could probably learn from it as well."

"Understood, Meastro." I bowed and followed Dante and Bern out the door.

-Outside the Hideout-

I inhaled the fresh air and stared at the clear sky above me. The streets were bustling with merchants, horses, shops and citizens. My peaceful gaze was interrupted by a whiney. I lowered my gawk and my mint green eyes met with the brown ones of horse. Startled, I backed away a bit.

"We do not have all day." Dante sneered. He had mounted on a cream white horse with a black mane. Bern had climbed onto a light brown one with a silver mane. The remaining horse was stunningly elegant. It wore gleaming, silver armor with deep, rich red fabric underneath.

"Lay off, alright?" I growled at him and took a deep breath. They expect me to ride a horse...I might as well try. I went to the horse's left side and grabbed on to the rein with my left hand. I stepped on the stirrup with my left foot and grasped on the horse's wither, while the rein in the same hand. I then grabbed onto the cantle of the saddle with my right hand and pushed up with my right leg, however I didn't lift myself up high enough. I attempted a few more times, but all resulted in a failure. I felt eyes on me and turned to the two men." Bern do you mind helping me." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassingly. Bern jumped down his horse and helped me lift myself up my steed."Thanks." I flashed a quick smile as I held the reins.

"Hyah!" Dante jerked the reins of his horse and began to gallop. Bern quickly mounted on his horse and followed Dante. Wasting no time, I copied Dante's actions and sharply yanked the reins. My horse whinnied and reared before it ran after the other two. I held onto the reins tightly. The fresh wind caressed my face, whipping my hair back. In my opinion, this horse was quite slow, but I seemed to like how elegantly it would gallop. I careered behind them, sometimes getting alongside with my comrades. We shoved through citizens, and even guards at times. They were jostled to the ground, and the others would chase after us, waving a fist in the air as they tried to catch up. Really, why hadn't I ridden a horse before?

* * *

We trotted around the small town with Sunset's paintbrush coating every speck of earth around us. We left our horses in a nearby stable. The Blacksmiths, Tailors, and Doctors attempted to lure customers to try their products. Horses grunted and whinnied as they lugged merchandise around. We came to a stop in front of what looked like an inn. The door creaked open as Dante opened it. I stepped inside and the pungent smell of alcohol immediately seized my nose. I noticed a couple of knives were lodged into the wood of pole. Men sat at tables, gambling and drinking. One was horribly drunk and collapsed after smashing his face into a pole. I tensed when I saw a table occupying guards.

"What're guards doing here?" I asked Dante and hissed silently.

"La Volpe Addormentata (The Sleeping Fox) hosts Borgia guards as well. They have not caused any trouble though. Not yet, that is..." Dante muttered. Just then, a hooded old guy came striding out of a room and caught sight of us. He wore orange sleeves and tights. His hood wasn't cut at the edge to resemble an eagles beak like Ezio's.

"La Volpe, I've brought the two recruits. We can leave now." Dante bow stiffly to the man. He nodded.

"May I ask what your names are?" La Volpe turned to Bern and I.

"Bernhard Gertrud, sir. This is my friend, Amelia Westbrook. We're pleased to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." La Volpe smiled and shook our hands.

"Now, we should get going" Dante opened the door and held it for La Volpe and Bern, but closed it on me. I mulled this over, only because I had my mission occupying my mind. I let out an annoyed sigh and opened the door and followed them out the Thieves Guild. I caught up to them. We all trailed behind La Volpe. He read the assassination contract, and he would glance up every now and then to see where he's going.

"Our target is patrolling the outskirts of the Centro district." La Volpe said, glancing back at us. We finally reached the horse stables and mounted on our steeds. La Volpe initiated our journey towards the northeast.

"Who're we assassinating?" asked Bern as he traveled alongside the hooded thief.

"Gordio Febrianio. I heard news from Ezio that he's been spying on us lately." Bern nodded and pulled back to my pace.

Excitement was pounding through my veins with anticipation. I was eager to get a nice and big bite out of my first ever mission as an assassin recruit.

-After a Few Minutes-

The moonlight painted over the green grass with a calming blue glow and a cool, pleasurable night breeze complimented the moon's artwork on the land.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently and picked up speed. We've been on the road for like two thousand fucking hours!

"We're almost there…"La Volpe sighed.

"Will you be quiet? You've asked that 12 times!" Dante barked as he glared back at me.

"You actually count every time I say something?" I titled my head and stared back with a smirk. He tensed up and his eyes widened slightly like a shocked rabbit.

"O-of course not, idiota (idiot)! Why would I? As if I care about what you say! " Dante stuttered and a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. HAHA! New Achievement Unlocked: discover Dante's weak spot! I started to chuckle, then it grew into laughter. He started to yell at me, the blush growing deeper. Soon, the argument and loud mirth filled the air.

"sta' zitto! (Be quiet!)" La Volpe barked and stopped his horse to face us. We stopped dead in our tracks and zipped our mouths. Oh man, if looks could kill!

"Quit bickering! We're here. Our target might hear us and call reinforcements!" he snarled quietly and pointed at the horizon. I spotted a guard on a horse, which was much like mine, who was not in that much armor and trotting around the Colosseum with such pride. His head was held up high. Hmph. Why does a lowly guard seem to hold such arrogance?

"We'll have to attack him with long-range weapons for undetected execution." La Volpe whispered to all of us as a crossbow popped out of nowhere onto his hands. He aimed carefully…

3….2….1

BAM

My eyes were peeled on Gordio, but I saw no sense of pain in his face and he had already sensed us and stood his ground.

Then who fired? Who got shot? We weren't even using a gun…

"La Volpe!' Dante and Bern had dismounted and rushed to the collapsed thief. He had fallen off his horse and hit the ground, clutching his stomach. He inspected his injuries. Bern and I stood close. La Volpe had been shot in the gut, and was severely bleeding. With Bern's assistance, the thief got to his feet, grunting in pain. Suddenly, it was all hectic.

"You," Dante looked at Bern," take him back to the hideout and you," he looked at me," catch the bastardo (bastard) who fired the shot. I'll handle Gordio." And with that he mounted on his horse and galloped toward the target, his war hammer withdrawn.

I looked around and noticed a fleeing guard a few yards away. Anger boiled up in my blood. This guy had the guts to sneak up behind La Volpe and shoot him!

"YOU COME OVER HERE!" I yelled as I chased after the guard who began to panic and sprint faster and scream in terror. Yeah, this guy had the guts but is such a pansy…..

I finally tackled him and began to strangle him while shaking the guy vigorously.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SNEAK UP BEHIND US, SHOOT, AND LEAVE WITHOUT A SCRATCH, EH? WELL THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKS!" I yelled at him, still clutching his neck, but my anger receding enough to give up the shaking.

"I-I" he stuttered, eyes wide in terror.

"I don't want to hear from you..."I growled at him lowly with a glare. I then pulled him up and brought him back to my horse. I found straps of cloth and used one of them to restrain his hands behind his back and the other to cover his mouth. I stepped away, looking at my handiwork. Now that's how you make a neat hostage.

I turned my attention back to the target, who was locked in battle with Dante. They were both mounted on horses, war hammer on sword clashed with clangs and screeches. Then, the thought of the hostage's gun popped up in my mind. I returned to him, and found the weapon.

"I'll be using this, if you don't mind." I grinned at him while he struggled.

"Mmphhh!" he screamed but the cloth muffled it.

"Okay if you insist I use it." I took the gun and crawled close enough to get a good lock on Gordio.

"Shit…stop moving!" I muttered as I tried to keep my aim on our target and not on Dante (Although that'd be lovely). I suddenly felt a warm sensation cover my hands and they grew steady. My eyes widen at the foreign feeling. W-what is this...? My finger was applying more pressure on the trigger every second until BAM! The bullet struck Gordio right on the chest, dangerously close to his heart. He screamed in agony and fell of his horse, and hit the ground with a thud. He sputtered out blood as he gripped his shot chest. Dante looked back at me, surprised. I held up the gun and grinned.

I never knew I had such good aim!

"Where'd you get the gun?" Dante asked as he sheathed his war hammer and mounted on his horse, glancing at me.

"The guard gave it to me. Right?" I looked back at the hostage with an innocent look on my face. He groaned and wriggled on the back of my horse. I patted his head like a dog and climbed on my horse and started our journey back to the hideout.

-Back at the Tiber Island Hideout-

When Dante and I arrived, La Volpe was sitting in a chair with a doctor already tending to his wound. Bern was beside the doctor, lending him a hand. Ezio was standing by, observing the scene. The medic had smeared La Volpe's injury with some kind of gel and covered it with gauze.

"How're you feeling, chap?" I asked as I crouched next to the thief as he inspected the doctor's handiwork.

"I'm feeling fine. Grazie (thank you) for asking. Did you handle Febrianio? "La Volpe asked.

"We sure did," I smiled and held up a gun," and I caught the guy who shot you. He's actually a real wimp." The doctor stood up, wiping his hands with a cloth.

"The wound should heal in time." He nodded as he gathered up his supplies, thanked Bern for his assistance, and left with a farewell. The door closed behind him, and La Volpe hoisted himself up with a grunt.

"You two did wonderful on your first mission. However, remember that not all tasks will be as easy. "Ezio smiled. I was filled with pride and grinned.

"Thank you, Master Ezio. Ja (yes), we will remember." Bern nodded.

"Good. Now get some rest. There's going to be another busy day tomorrow." Ezio still wore the smile. He patted us on the back and walked out the door, probably on another errand. I heard the door close, and immediately cried in triumph, throwing a fist in the air.

"YES! Damn! I know we didn't do much today, but I felt that excitement! All that adrenaline! How about you?" I turned to Bern, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well…not really," he looked away,' Riding a horse with someone on your back for a few miles isn't as pleasing as you think." He started walking back to our room, and I ran in front of him, walking backwards.

"Oh, come on, love! Probably next time you'll get a more interesting job!" Bern gave me one glance, and silence arose and lingered for the rest of the night.

**Phew. Had writers block for this and it lasted for, what, 2 weeks? I didn't know the details on mounting on a horse and such, so I read from How To Ride Horses. com. lol Review, would you kindly? LO****L I love using that phrase 'would you kindly'~**


	5. And We Have Visitor 3!

**Some shiznit ya need to know:**

***stuffed to the gills-it means you're full.**

***Crate with its signature white cloth- in the game, its says the boxes with the white cloths help start a free run to somewhere.**

***Rosa in Fiore-it's the main brothel for courtesans.**

**I think I'm gonna reply to reviews now:**

**death wish girl: I'll inform them of that ;).**

**Taavi224: Yeah, I apologize for the length and no need to apologize. Sometimes I review on stories and I'm not logged in, but its purely out of laziness XP.**

**Anonymous: Really?I haven't realized. I don't go on deviantart that much.**

**A reader: Workin on it :)**

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: I'm glad that at least people like my writing ^ ^ and I will be posting more chapters...if I even get the time to work on em.**

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: ^ ^ I'll try and I'm glad the story's to your liking.**

******Xxnikkigirl123xX: Eheheh...good guess, but no. You know, lately I've been thinking about that. Its an OCx? so it's kind of a mystery at the moment. All of the characters haven't been introduced yet, so you'll have to wait a few more chapters, my friend. After everyone gets to know each other, probably I'll spill some hints ;).**  


**Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's, the mangoes on my table, my catfish in my pond, and the waffles in my fridge.**

Ch.5-"And We Have Visitor #3!"

_Meow_

"Wuh?" I drowsily muttered as my eyes fluttered open and I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The morning sun smiled through the window and illuminated the room with a pleasant yellow glow.

_Meow_

'Where's that coming from?' I looked around. I looked under my bed, and there was, indeed, a furry cat crouched down to its belly. It looked like a Persian and I almost squealed at its adorable face.

"And what do you think you're doing down there?" I asked with a smiled as I reached out and carefully carried the cat out. I stroked its beautiful, white and gold fur and it began to purr.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I continued to pet the adorable cat. I lifted it up and checked the gender; female.

'I think I'll name you Elizabeth." I smiled as the cat meowed and purred. I heard the room door open and I glanced up.

"Oh, good morning, Antonio." I smiled at Spaniard.

"Good morning…"he stared at the cat in my arms.

"I found this little beauty under my bed just a few minutes ago. Isn't she gorgeous?" I showed the cat to him. His eyes popped out of his skull and in a split second, he scooped the animal out of my hands and held it up in the air.

"¡Dios mío! Cómo es adorable (My God! How adorable)!" he had a dazed look on his face and twirled around with the cat in his hands. Suddenly, he stopped mid-spin and grew serious again. Clearing his throat and gently placing Elizabeth on the floor, he turned back to me," Ah, you're 5 minutes late and your friend is already up and ready. Please, follow me, señorita (miss)" Antonio smiled and waited at the doorway.

I sighed and slid off my comfortable bed. I saw that Elizabeth was also waiting for me near the door, like she knew where I was going. I stretched and yawned as I followed Antonio out the door with Elizabeth close to my heels.

"Your friend is over at the Gallery." Antonio told me after he stopped in the Main room.

'Alright. Thanks" I smiled.

"Prego (you're welcome). Sadly, I need to leave. I've been assigned to exterminate some annoying Borgia rats. "Antonio smiled back and headed out the main door. I watched him leave and began my journey to the Gallery.

* * *

Just as Antonio said, Bern was in the Gallery. He was focused on the books in a nearby shelf. I don't know why, but I peeked at him through a corner. Elizabeth went right up to his boots and started to chew at them, finally breaking Bern's thoughts away from the books, and I felt as if my cover's been blown. He glanced down and looked surprised to see a chubby, white and gold cat nipping at his heels.

"Good morning." I grinned at him. Bern glanced at me and then scooped up the kitty into his arms.

"Morning. Uh...this cat...?" Bern asked as he stroked the cat's soft, furry, cream colored coat.

"Well, I found her under my bed this morning and heaven knows how that little princess got in here. I don't think she has an owner so…I guess it's okay to keep her." I shrugged. Bern nodded and gently placed Elizabeth on the floor and she trotted elegantly to me and turned his attention back to the bookshelf.

"Oh yeah, Bern, I just realized. You don't have your sunglasses. Are your eyes alright?" I asked with concern. I remember the last time he lost his shades. It was in the summer, so the sun was at its hottest and brightest. Unfortunately, we were at a park when he lost his glasses and he described the feeling as ,"if someone pressed hot metal on his eyeballs." Ouch...

"Ah, ja (yes), both the lenses cracked so I had to dispose of them...I suppose the hood is enough to block out most of the sunlight." he said in a disappointed tone. All the while, I stared at his eyes. I never noticed they were such a vivid blue...If only they weren't always covered up by those shades...

"Hey, I know that your eyes are sensitive and all, but you should keep them shades off every once in a while because your eyes are bloody gorgeous! Seriously, girls would be all over you." I laughed. Bern smiled softly, clearly flattered.

"Danke (Thank you)." Heh. Funny thing was; Bern never cared about romantic relationships. He was the, "I need no distractions and I want to focus on one thing" kind of guy. He never tried to attract anybody, but yet some people, like me, are drawn to him somehow for a reason. However, some girls did have enough courage to go up to him and confess their feelings. He laid them down as softly as he could. Bern hated to see someone with a shattered heart. Despite the fact he didn't attempt to draw anyone to him, I always thought he was quite handsome...I shook my head. Dude, he's my best friend! "Anyway, you're up late. You should probably head to the cafeteria and get ready. " Bern muttered, his deep voice muffling the words even more. Ignoring my thoughts, I yawned once again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a few, then." I turned and took a few steps out of the Gallery, but my face smashed into what felt like a wall of…..books? I groaned and rubbed my nose in pain. I looked up to see what or who I bumped into but my eyes met a towering stack of novels. Then, the mountain of books suddenly turned and I saw the holder. He was lean, and olive skinned. He had brown, long locks of hair that were tied in a ponytail and his lazy green eyes lain behind plain glasses.

"I sincerely apologize, ma'am. Are you alright?" he asked in a thick Greek accent.

"I'm fine, thank you." I still rubbed my nose. Just then, the man's face looked familiar.

'Is this the guy who I saw in the cafeteria the other day?' I thought as he placed the books on a nearby table and offered a hand. I smiled up at him and he helped me back on my feet. He bent down to pick up the fallen books. I immediately helped gather the rest.

"I don't think we've met." I picked up a brown, aging book.

"Apparently, we haven't. I'm Apollon Phaidros." He smiled a little and placed the last novel back on the pile. Apollon turned back to me and held out his hand.

"Amelia Westbrook." I smiled back and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. However, I must go. My schedule is quite tight." He sighed and picked up the mountain of books and said a farewell.

'People are very busy today.' I thought as I continued my journey to the Cafeteria.

* * *

In a few minutes (or was it hours?) , I was stuffed to the gills* and dressed and ready for the new mission. I began my journey back to the Gallery and found Bern waiting in the main room.

"Ezio is preoccupied, so he left this on the table." he told me as he took out a piece of paper. I read it, and realized we were doing something different today; free run training.

"FREE RUNNING? Oh no no no no," I shook my head vigorously," I'm not all that fit, you know."

"Masters orders. Besides, the ability is essential to being a successful assassin, so we'll have to learn whether we want to or not. " Bern sighed and closed his eyes.

"But what happens if I fall and break an arm!" I whined. I have you know that I usually don't complain...

"Seek medical treatment, get back on your feet and try again until you get it right."he simply said. I thought for a couple of seconds. I knew the decision would change my future...a LOT.

"Well...alright. But I want to train where no one can see me fail miserably."I muttered in defeat.

* * *

Bern and I had found a secluded piece of rugged land in the district with enough buildings and poles to practice with. The sky around us was dull and gray.

"Uhh...you've learned some parkour stuff at that army training, right?"I shuddered as I stared at a pole protruding from a wall and the deadly drop that followed it.

"In fact, I have. Though I wasn't the best, I suppose I did learn some basic movements." Bern started lecturing me about how "body rolls are a required technique to master," and " speed and momentum are powerful allies as well as precision and balance (A/N: I think...)." He then started demonstrating the simple movements, such as the gap jump and body roll.

I felt afraid, but yet slightly intrigued and slowly started climbing a crate with the signature white cloth* . I shut my eyes as I went higher, my hands being my only guidance. I climbed higher and higher, and I opened my eyes. I was crouched on a thin strip of wall and far from the ground. I swallowed hard when a small blue bird flew past me and I stared at the ground, suddenly yearning for it. My eyes were locked onto the cart of hay below me.

'Come on, you can do it, you can do it!' I chanted in my head as I slowly began to stand, holding my balance as best as I could.

"U-umm...I'm not sure if I wanna keep doing this..." I trembled and took a small step back. I glanced down at Bern, his arms were crossed and he looked like one of those teachers in math class who watches everyone during a test.

Suddenly, my foot slipped and my heart skipped a beat. I felt time slow down and my eyes shut. I braced for pain, but I felt my arms wrap around something. I slowly opened one eye. I was staring up at the gray sky, and my arms and legs were wrapped around the pole. I breathed out a relieved sigh and decided to hang on the pole for a little longer for no reason I knew of at the moment. Probably to recover from the half second of shock.

" I don't think I'm really cut out for this, Bern..." I called back down to him.

"Can you get back up on the pole?" Bern asked as he shielded his eyes from the sun which began to peek out behind the gloomy, gray clouds.

"I-I think." I stuttered as I tried to lift myself up. After about six attempts, I finally lifted myself back up onto the pole, and my arms hurt from the strain.

"Now...now what?" I groaned and panted.

"Jump down."I groaned even more. My heart pounded like a hammer inside my chest and I looked for other routes to go down. I could come down the way I came up, but then again I DID have to eventually jump off high places...

"Okay." I took a deep breath and stepped off the pole. I thought I would never feel that horrible feeling of falling ever again. But here it was, eating its way back to me ever so slowly. To my relief, I felt the scratchy cart of hay under me. It was REALLY depressing to realize that this parkour crap (A/N: Not that I don't like parkour. Its sexy.) will be a daily thing in my assassin life. A pang of depression suddenly hit my heart. But why? Why was I so depressed about the thought of daily parkour? I mean, I could just overcome the fear, right? Just then, though I don't know why, my family and friends came into my mind.

'How are they? Are...are they wondering where I am? Grandma...I wish I can tell her that I'm okay...I'm fine...don't worry.' I thought.

I sighed as I stared at the sky. Its dull gray color seemed to reflect how I felt. Bern came over and leaned on the cart, yet he said nothing and left me lying in the cart for a few seconds, knowing that an important thought had crossed my mind.

"I guarantee that your relatives are very concerned about your welfare as we speak. " Bern glanced at me. I sat up and looked at him in disbelief in what he said. How did he know?

"Wha...how did you know?" Bern grinned a little and turned to me.

"Your eyes said it. Now, come on. You can't stay in that cart for the rest of the day."He held out his hand and helped me out the cart.

"My...my eyes?" I didn't understand but I felt relieved to finally have the earth under my feet.

* * *

By sun down, Bern had managed to teach me at least more than five movements and I had no other injuries other than a bad bruise on my arm, but my whole body ached.

I ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair hair with a weary sigh. Bern and I began to make our journey back to the hideout. The lights from the nearby town shone far and wide. The bright and beautiful stars in the dark night sky smiled down at us.

"Auughh...my whole BODY hurts!" I groaned as I rubbed my back, which suddenly began to hurt even more. (Was I getting THAT old?)

"Well, you're going to have to learn to bear with it." Bern said. We made our way closer to the town. Just then, a group of guards came into view. They spotted us and began to look at us suspiciously, muttering to each other words that our ears could't hear.

"Pull your hood up." Bern muttered to me and pulled his gray hood over his head, casting a shadow over his features.

"Right." I muttered back and pulled mine over my head. I remembered how dangerous it would be if a guard recognized us.

We had traveled a good distance from the suspicious guards. I looked behind us to check if there were any guards following us. There weren't.

'Good.'I thought. My eyes began to wander around as I walked, looking for something that might entertain us. However, something caught my eye. It was in a dark alley.

"Wait a second. Bern, come with me." I said as I ushered Bern to follow toards the alley. He said nothing and decided to tag along. We came close enough to see what it was.

It was a body of a woman. She had a deep and nasty gash on her forehead. Upon closer inspection, the lady became eerily familiar.

'"Brownish blonde hair...freckles...wait a minute...OMIGOD!" I gasped. "CATHERINE? OH god..oh god! "I ran a hand through my hair and paced around anxiously. What the hell is going on? Why is she here? Bern calmly walked over to her, knelt down, and slung Catherine's arm over his shoulder. He then slowly rose to his feet, lifting the limp body carefully.

"A little help here?" Bern asked. I turned to them and realized what he was doing.

I quickly slung her other arm over my shoulder and we took slow steps forward out of the alley. People passed by us and shot us strange glances and muttered secret words to their friends. Catherine groaned and began to regain consciousness, but not fully. Millions of thoughts ran through my head every second. How did she get here? Why is she here? Will she remember me?

"Nnoooo~I said maple syrup...not butter...you stupid..little...monkey...of a...wardrobe..."her face scrunched up in displeasure and she muttered the last few words.

"We can't walk out into the open like this. A group of guards might see us and lugging this woman around during combat is an obvious disadvantage. We'll have to take another route." Bern said as his eyes scanned around us for a safe place to travel.

He spotted a lone, dark alley leading to another way to the hideout. We started our way to the alley, hoods up, and slipped in and out of bustling crowds. We passed a little group of courtesans and felt their eyes on us.

"Excuse me? Hello?" we heard one call to us. We turned around and the courtesan came running."You're assassins, right? Judging by your robes, I suppose you are?'" Bern nodded at the woman," Then we can help you. Your friend doesn't look well." she gave a glance at Catherine and stepped back."Follow me." she said and ushered us to follow her and the others.

* * *

We had reached what the courtesan's call Rosa in Fiore* safely with the aid of the the courtesans, who lured the nearby guards away from us. The building stood tall and was decorated with red sashes. The moonlight portrayed a soft glow. The courtesans helped open the door and, just like the La Volpe Addormentata (The Sleeping Fox), a fragrance attacked my nose. Though its smell was odd...VERY odd. It was sweet and had a pinch of...well...I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was strong and made me feel a little dizzy and nauseous. I glanced at Bern, who also seemed to smell the aroma and began look uncomfortable as well. Anyway, the house was FILLED with women and men chatting (or either flirting) with each other. Some sat on the luxurious red and gold seats, and others leaned on the beautiful white walls. a great staircase split into two directions (left and right) and led up to the second floor, which had rooms on it. I DID NOT want to know what goes on in them. A disturbed shiver ran down my spine.

"You could set her down there," the courtesan who led us here pointed to a chair in the corner,"I will call Claudia." and with that she walked off to somewhere. We strode over to the chair and gently set Catherine down and repositioned her, trying to make her comfortable. The deep and grisly gash on her forehead had gotten even worse. Sighing, I sat down on the chair next to Catherine to keep an eye on her if anything wrong would happen, and Bern joined me.

"Is she a friend of yours?"he asked and stared at the my friend.

"Yeah. I met her while you were gone. We got to know each other, and I thought she wasn't half bad and thus began the dawn of a beautiful friendship." I grinned.

"I see..."Bern said and I glanced at him. Sometimes, Bern is downright mysterious and I just don't know what's going on inside that head of his...

"I wonder how she got here..."I asked and turned my attention back to Catherine, who shifted, but never awoke. Just then the courtesan came running with Claudia. She wore an elegant red dress accented with gold laces and stripes. Bern and I rose to our feet when she treaded towards us.

"Salve (hello). You two must be those new recruits Ezio has told me about. I'm Claudia Auditore da Firenze. It's a pleasure to meet you." she held out her hand and we shook it.

"I'm Amelia Westbrook and my friend here is Bernhard Gertrud. My other friend there is Catherine Hansella." I smiled and she did the same. Claudia then turned her attention to Catherine and observed the gruesome injury.

"That's quite a wound she has there...but its nothing too difficult to heal," she stood up and faced us with hope in her eyes," I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Claudia, with the assistance of others, had managed to disinfect the gash and covered it with a soft cloth. She had said that hopefully, the wound would make a hasty recovery.

Catherine began to regain consciousness and I rushed to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, groaning. I immediately threw my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Thank god she's okay!

"Wuh...where am I?"was all Catherine said and she blinked a few times and her eyes roamed around the room, and stopped at me.

"Amelia?" she asked groggily,"What're you doing here? Where am I?"

"I could ask the same thing about you! I don't know how the hell we got here, but at least you're here." I smiled with relief, tears still in my eyes.

"Where are we, anyway?" Catherine looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Her hand reached up to her forehead to feel the cloth covering her wound.

"Rome in the 1500s...yeah...it's a really long story."I shrugged my shoulders. Catherine's eyes looked over my shoulder at Bern, who had fallen asleep and was slumped on the chair with his arms crossed.

"Who's that?"she asked with her eyes still on his sleeping form. I turned around to him.

"Oh, that's Bernhard; you know, the guy who I gave the game to." I moved closer to Bern and began to lightly slap his face to awake him,"Come on, wake up." He grabbed my hands, and rubbed his eyes with the other.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He opened his eyes and noticed Catherine.

"Hey." she smiled at him and waved. I don't know why, but she looked amused for a reason. Right then and there, I knew they would get along.

* * *

I suggested that Catherine change her clothes (she had jeans and a T-shirt on) because they might catch a guards attention, which we really couldn't afford to get at the moment. . Claudia managed to find some assassin robes, but they were about two sizes bigger. It was the only choice of apparel she had, other then the courtesan dress (which she immediately refused to wear) so she went to a room to change. She had to cope with the robes until we got to the hideout.

I sat back down on the chair while Bern left to get a drink for us. Due to boredom, I got up and began to observe the artwork that littered the walls of the room. I came across a portrait of the Colosseum.

"Well, look what we have here."said a voice behind me. I turned around and a man stood in front of me. He was in plain clothing and had a cup of wine in his hand. He grinned when I turned.

"What's a pretty little lady like you doing all alone?" he wiggled an eyebrow. I mentally threw up in my mind and I frowned in disgust.

"Fuck off." I said firmly. Are all the guys here trying to get a girl or something?

"Aww mia cara (my dear)," his grin grew even wider and he took a step forward,"You'll have lots of-"he froze and he just stood there. My eyes narrowed, wondering what held back the man. Just then, I felt a presence next to me. I looked and realized Bern stood beside me, arms crossed over his chest, frowning. He didn't look pleased with him AT ALL.

"You were saying?"Bern said in a low, frightening voice and cocked an eyebrow. The other man looked up at him in fear.

"U-um...I-I..uhh..."he stuttered and swallowed hard, then ran off in a snap. He tripped, but sadly, he caught himself and continued to flee.

"Yeah you better run!" I called to him before he vanished from my sight into the crowd.

I scoffed and then turned to Bern and smiled up at him,"Thanks."

"Ihre willkommen (Your welcome)." He smiled a little back at me. Just then, Catherine came out the room dressed in the silly, oversized, robes. No offense, but it was a scene to laugh at. The hood she had on was too big and covered almost her whole face (at least it covered the white cloth on her forehead), the sleeves were too long and it hid her hands, and the bottom flaps of the robe extended to her ankles, or longer. She walked towards us and then stopped, hands on her hips.

"Do I look retarded?" she asked and looked at me.

"Well..." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Catherine then looked at Bern. He coughed and looked away, like he was suddenly interested at something near the door. Though no one said anything, Catherine understood; she DID look retarded.

* * *

We all thanked the courtesans and Claudia for their hospitality and left (though Catherine was reluctant to exit through the door and wanted to hide in humiliation) the Rosa in Fiore and into the late night streets. When the door closed, we began our way back to the hideout.

"So what happened before you got here? You know, like before you woke up here, or something?" I asked Catherine as I continued to walk.

"Well...the next morning after you left to Bernhard's house, I came to your home, but you weren't there, so I asked your mom where your friend lived. She offered to drive me there, so I went. When I got there, it looked all vacant. So I thought you stayed for a sleep over or something and left. That night I fell asleep and...found myself here." she shrugged a little.

"Uh-huh..."I nodded and tried to figure out the mystery.

'I wonder...would people continue to pop up here like us? How do we return to our world?'I thought as I sighed in frustration and brought my head up to stare at the night sky.

* * *

I slowly closed the door of the hideout after ushering my two friends inside, hoping not to wake anyone at the time of night. I turned and saw Apollon sitting in a fancy little chair off to the left, reading a reading a book (what a surprise...). He heard the door close and looked up at us through his glasses. Catherine's eyes started to wander around, taking in the graceful details of the room.

"You two are back quite late." he stood up, placed the book on a table and walked towards us. He stopped in front of Catherine, hands behind his back. "And I see you've brought a visitor.",he bowed a little," Apollon Phaidros. It's a pleasure to meet you."Catherine smiled brightly, feeling a little important with being bowed to.

"Catherine Hansella. Nice to meet you too." They shook hands briefly.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but is Ezio here?" I asked the man.

"I'm afraid not. At most, he won't be returning until the next morning."Apollon frowned. I nodded, slightly disappointed.

"So uhm...," I grabbed Catherine's arm, "it's okay if she can stay, right?" I asked. Apollon observed my friend for a while, and then sighed.

"I suppose." he turned and walked back to his seat and resumed reading.

"Thanks." I smiled at Apollon before I led my friends into the dim corridor.

* * *

I opened our room door and we walked in, with Bern closing the door after Catherine.

"Wow~nice room you have here, guys." she looked around, fascinated by almost everything from the furniture to the little details on the walls.

"Thanks, but I don't think we have any room for you to sleep in here. There are only two beds. " I said sadly. Of course, they didn't have one of those couches that transform into another bed.

"If I can recall correctly, there was an empty room down the hall, to the left." said Bern as he looked away, pondering.

"'Kay. I'll check it out. Thanks." Catherine walked over to the door. She smiled and gave a little wink before she left. The door closed with a clank.

Bern shrugged it off and sat down on his bed, burying his face in a pillow. I stretched my stiff muscles and yawned. The slighest movement would cause them to ache terribly as if ten elephants had stampeded on them.

"Man, I'm beat!" I groaned and ran a hand through my brown hair. I glanced down at my white recruit robes. There were a few smudges of dirt here and there, but it wasn't that filthy.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little bath or something...'

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. I had put on a new pair of robes and washed out of the grime on my body.

_Knock knock_

I sauntered up to the door, and opened it. Catherine stood at it's wake. She had finally gotten new robes; ones that actually fit her quite well.

"Oh, hey, Amy. That room's available so I'll be staying there." she pointed her thumb to the direction of the room.

"Okay. Remember; if anything is to go wrong, come to us, alright chap?" Catherine smiled at my words.

"Sure. Good night." and with that she took a step back and began her journey to her new room.

**Holy shit that was grueling...well...there ya have it! It'll take some time for the next chapter so hold your horses, please.**


	6. Hunted

**Review Replies:**

**Sovereignty3-Oh, yeah. I noticed that mistake before, but I forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me.**

**YOU UPDATED- I'm glad you loved it ^ ^**

**Team-EricSookie- HOLY CRAP! Well...now that's what I call a major coincidence! Every character was completely off the top of my head. Well, it looks like you're in my story now XP!**

**Little Extra Somethin:**

**People, news of the new Assassin's Creed Revelations, the final game of the Assassin's Creed series, has leaked out and has been here for a while. Ezio is now over 50 years old, and he's in Constantine! What the hell is he doing there? Poor Desmond is trapped in the "Black Room" after he shoved that blade into Lucy's gut. Now he's in a bloody coma. November 15, 2011 is the day so mark your calendars if you're an Assassin's creed sucker like moi ;)**

**Disclaimer: you know the routine..I don't own Assassin's Creed...**

Ch.6: "Hunted"

The next morning, the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain beating down on the walls of the Tiber Island Hideout awoke me. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I squinted beside me, over to the next bed. Bern was still fast asleep, so it must be early in the morning. I rubbed my eyes a second time, and thought whether I should get up and prepare myself for today's mission. Seconds past, then my feet flew off the bed. I stretched my stiff muscles, and walked out of the room.

* * *

The corridors were dim and gloomy like the creaky halls of a haunted house. The Sun had not yet awoken and the Moon stared down at the land. The night was pleasantly quiet, like the city wasn't corrupted and damaged. As if it was a peaceful, ordinary community. The candles that were placed on the walls lit the halls in an odd, orange glow. Their flames shimmered and pranced. Voices echoed through the hall as I continued to walk. They were Apollon's...

"The Borgia have reinforced their defenses and they have more guards than ever patrolling every corner of Ρώμη (Rome). Cesare had sent them to search for it." his monotone voice explained. I crept closer and came over to an illuminated room; the Main room. I peeked behind the corner. Ezio and Apollon were sitting at a table. His hood was down, and I could see his features that were previously hidden. He had dark brown locks that were pulled back in a pony-tail. A scar ran down the left side of his lips. The head assassin sighed. His shoulders slumped, and he brought his hands together, entwining his fingers in a thoughtful manner.

'What's "it"?' I bit my lower lip and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that "it" was my pendant. It seemed too obvious...

"They already have their hands on the Apple..." he muttered." Apollon, have you any idea where it could be? It's whereabouts?" Ezio asked the man hopefully. Apollon looked down at his lap, seeming ashamed. The Apple...?

"No, sir." he breathed out solemnly. Ezio face fell again. Then, I saw his eyes shift over to the corner I was hiding behind. I jerked back, hoping they didn't see me. I held my breath and stood stiffly.

"Amelia...I know you are there." Ezio called over to me. My cover was blown. I sighed in defeat, and finally stepped away from the corner and into the light of the room. "You are...awake early. Does something ail you, mia cara (my dear) ?" Ezio tilted his head questioningly.

"N-no...I couldn't sleep." I spoke out, my eyes glued to the floor. Ezio leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He quirked an eyebrow at me. I sighed. Yet again, he caught me. "Alright...I overheard your conversation. What exactly..are the Borgia looking for...?" I asked quietly and bit my lower lip. I already know the answer...

"They are searching for...the Pendant of Comprehension." I saw Ezio's face harden at that. "It is an artifact. A powerful and important one. That is all I could say. If it were to fall into the hands of the Borgia...who knows what would happen to what's left of Roma (Rome)." I swallowed hard. My heart pounded in my chest and my mouth grew dry.

"W-what..does this pendant look like..?" I dare asked and stuttered.

"It is similar to the symbols on the banners." Apollon spoke, nodding towards the banners around us. A chill ran up my spine and I shuddered.

'I've got the pendant... I've got the pendant'! My eyes flitted across the floor of the room. 'But should I show it to them...?'

"Is t-this it...?" my hand trembled as I slowly pulled the necklace out from the robes. I shut my eyes and bit down on my lower lip as I held it out to them. Seconds flew by and silence was brewing. I cracked an eye open. They were staring at it with wide eyes, jaws hanging open. Ezio took a step forward to me.

"How...? Where did you find it?" he breathed out, surprised at the fact that someone who hasn't even spent two months in Rome was holding something the Templars have been searching around for years. Ezio's amber eyes observed the pendant's features. He asked if he could hold the necklace. I nodded hesitantly, and reached behind my neck to unhook the latch. Once it was undid, I handed it to Ezio.

"It was handed down to me by my parents...before they died, that is..."I muttered and lowered my head once again. Ezio nodded, and Apollon came to his side, observing the artifact closely.

"It may not be the actual Pendant but..." he stroked his chin.

"Actual or not, we cannot let the Borgia know of this. " Ezio said, running his fingers across the cold, silver pendant. "Keep this safe, signorina (miss). Grazie (Thank you) for showing it to us." he laid the necklace out on my palm carefully and kept his hand over it. I looked up at him. Ezio smiled warmly and bowed before stepping back. He walked up to the Main Door. He paused then turned back to me. "Apollon had also told me about our new visitor. She is more than welcome to stay." and with that, he said a farewell.

* * *

A soft blue light shimmered through the window. I scurried back to our room in a haste. I opened the door, and quickly closed it, pressing my back to it. A crack of sunlight peeked through the window. The candle on the table was blown out. Our beds were neat and refurbished. Bern was seated on his bed, fastening his robes and boots. He looked up.

"Where were you?" He asked curiously. I sat on my bed across from him, eager to tell him the news.

"In the Main Room with Ezio and Apollon. I overheard them talking about something. The Borgia now have more guards watching every corner of Rome. Apollon said that they were searching for"it". And "it" is this." I pulled out my necklace from under my robes and held it out to Bern. "They say this is called the "Pendant of Comprehension" and it's powerful and important. However, we've not confirmed that it's the real deal, yet. "I left it dangling in front of him before stuffing it back in.

"Even though, it's dangerous to be carrying something like that around here, Amelia. If the Borgia find out that you have it in your possession..." Bern said, his voice with nothing but concern. I gave a long sigh and nodded.

"I know, but...I just can't let go of it." My shoulders slumped and my hands were on my lap. My eyes stared at my feet silently.

Real or not, this was the only item that my parents left for me...I wouldn't want it our of my sight but yet...I don't want it taken away by the Borgia...

**Was that too short? If it was, I am terribly sorry. I hate keeping you guys waiting...**


	7. Meet Your Weapon

**OMIGOD, HIT ME WITH A FREAKING PITCHFORK RIGHT NOW. I am so sorry, I accidentally replaced this chapter with the story's whole set-up...and ending. GOD, PLEASE FORGET ANYTHING YOU READ D:! Aiya, I can't believe this...UGH. MUST...THINK...OF NEW ENDING AND SET-UP T_T...Oh, my life...**

**Review Replies: **

**TL Monkey (_Ch_.1-3, 6): Well, let's see, overall, thanks for the constructive criticism :). Hopefully it made this amateur fic a little better :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed...**

Ch.7-"Meet Your Weapon!"

"Oh my God, Amy, I can't believe this! I finally get to hold something to kill someone with!" Catherine squealed beside me. "And I'm not talking about wimpy kitchen knives and crappy Sham-wows. I'm talking about BIG ASS SWORDS." she went into an imitation fighting stance and waved around an imaginary sword. What is she talking about, you ask? Well, Antonio told us that it was about time we defended ourselves with our own weapons so he fished out 30,000 _f_. He knew very much how expensive the weapons were. The currency at this time was odd...I mean, why are they called florins...? Anyhow, so, here we (Bern, Cat, and I) were, wandering around in search for the nearest blacksmith for the past hour and a half. Hey, you can't blame us! We haven't been here for more than a week and the streets literally twisted around, going over and under! Any newcomer and wander the streets and think, "Haven't I been on this street before?"

"Now you're making me think over the idea of even letting you near the shop." I smirked over at my friend and she immediately freezes with a horrified face. With her pouting silently, we walked through the streets in a comfortable silence.

"So what kind of weapon are you guys thinking of buying?" Catherine asked Bern and I in an attempt to break the ice.

"I suppose any type of gun would be acceptable. If not, then an ordinary sword would be fine." Bern shrugged, rubbing his chin. I knew that he loved guns. However, his favorite model would most possibly not be available in the time period...

"I'm thinking about something small, but fast and powerful. Like...I don't know, a dagger or something?" I shrugged. I wouldn't want a bulky sword strapped to my waist. God, I wouldn't even be able to lift it if I tried. I prefer something that was convenient at any time and place and could be withdrawn and hidden easily.

"I want a big sword that can chop a person's head clean off." Catherine smiled innocently and we grew silent again. We watched the horses grunt and snort as they lugged around merchandise on their back. Merchants called out to the bustling crowds of people, hoping to lure one in to his shop. I fanned myself with my hand in attempt to cool down. It was a humid day. VERY humid. Shielding my eyes, I looked up at the flaring Sun. Looking forward again, young children played and chased each other around with their mothers keeping a watchful eye on them. Mostly, from the guards. Damn those bastards...they would find any excuse to scuffle with a citizen. They're a disgrace to the name and definition of "guard"! Ezio wasn't kidding when he said that the Borgia were eating Rome alive...

Curiously, we turned to a vacant street, and froze on our tracks. There, in front of us, shrouded in the shadows of the buildings, was an Assassin cornering a whimpering guard by a wall. His robes were of the same design as Bern's. The pale guard was poorly armored and was obviously a rookie. My gaze slowly shifted to a limp body of a woman beside them. Her ragged and filthy clothes were stained with her own blood. Two other Assassins stood by and watched. One of them cowered behind the other with a trembling body. Though their hoods shielded their faces, the trio seemed oddly familiar. The Assassin cornering the guard was fairly tall, almost the height of Bern, and held an intimidating and menacing aura. The second tallest one seemed carefree and stood patiently aside. The shortest one was obviously very timid...where have I seen them before?

"P-Please, don't kill me! I-I'm sorry!" shrieked the guard. Not-so-manly tears poured out of his eyes and his back was glued to the wall with his trembling feet in a filthy puddle.

"An apology will not bring back this woman, bastardo (bastard)." the Assassin growled at him menacingly. His gloved hand gripped the hilt of a great, burly sword.

"I-it was an accident!" the pathetic guard yelped. He was practically a pleading mess. Our colleague decided he couldn't take anymore and raised his grand sword over his head, and slashed at the other man. I flinched as I heard rock crumble. Unfortunately, he had stricken the wall instead. But the blade was so close to the guard's head, some of the larger debris that catapulted out of the wall bruised his face, leaving him as a pleading AND bruised mess. The Assassin lowered his head to the guard's eye level.

"What should I do with you? Slice your head off? Cut your limbs off one by one? Or shall I skin you alive?" he threatened the guard in a low voice. The other man cried and whimpered. He felt his blood go cold and his face become as pale as a ghost. The guard couldn't even keep his trembling body still. Yanking his weapon out of the wall, the assassin readied himself for another blow.

"Leon, I deem that you have already frightened this ludicrous guard enough. He is not worth our time." one of the others that stood by called over to him. Just as he was about to swing, he paused and looked back at them. Lowering it slightly, he looked back at the risible and whimpering guard before him. His partner was right. He wasn't worth the effort to kill. Growling, he sheathed his weapon.

"Get out of my sight before we think otherwise!" he snarled at the other man. Forcing his wobbly legs to move, the guard fled as fast as he could from the group. Bern, Catherine and I watched bewildered as the guard on ran about a few feet, then tripped on thin air (but he quickly scooped himself up and was on his way again). The group began to bicker about the mangled wall and bloody corpse. Suddenly, one of them spotted us. Jumping slightly, we abruptly turned and moved away. _Don't get involved, don't get involved..._

* * *

"I never seen those guys around the hideout before..." Catherine muttered.

"I don't know...I think I saw them in the Cafeteria one day." I shrugged and rested my hands behind my head and stared up at the moon. Yep. That's right. It's already night and we haven't found a blacksmith. We asked for directions, but they only led us to shops that were already closed for the night. The streets gradually grew more quiet and the chirping of crickets were heard. The temperature was now comfortably warm, unlike it's previously smoldering state. Swarms of insects fluttered around lamps and lights in the streets. "God, I can't believe we're still out here looking for a goddamn blacksmith..."I muttered. My legs were killing me and my eyelids began to droop. We all trudged on for a few more yards. Catherine had decided to fall asleep with her face on the street floor, so Bern flung her limp body over his shoulder, much like a potato sack. Suddenly, I saw something and froze.

"Bern...do you see what I'm seeing?" There, a few feet away from us, was the most beautiful thing in the world; a blacksmith.

* * *

We had been lucky because the blacksmith was about to pack and close so we had to choose from what was left. Bless the man for his patience and available time! He had gladly welcomed us and let us browse his inventory. Seriously, I have never seen so many weapons in my whole, entire, short life. They ranged from small, but deadly, knives and daggers to gigantic swords with blades that weighted a ton. I could barely lift the largest! There were thin ones with curved blades. There were thick ones with blades that were straight and sharp. There were ones as simple as a carved bone with cloth wrapped around the end as a handle. There were ones that were intricate and beautiful with an elegant, arching blade as well as elaborate carvings. So much variety! The blacksmith waited patiently as our eyes quickly skimmed over each one. My mint eyes stopped at what the blacksmith called a "Channeled Cinquedea." I sized it up against the other small weapons. I asked the merchant if I could hold it, and he complied happily. I took it in my hands. The blade chilled my hands and I could feel grooves the engravings of its handle.

"I'll take it, sir." I smiled and took out my pouch and fished out 9,500 _f_. Man, this stuff wasn't cheap, I can tell you that. He beamed and accepted the money and I took the sheath of my weapon, attaching it to my belt. I looked over to check on Bern, who had laid Catherine on the shop's wall. He was surveying the sword's section with his hand on his chin and a frustrated look on his face. He was always so indecisive...

"I'll have the Florentine Falchion, sir." he suddenly said. The Florentine Falchion was an absolutely stunning sword with a shining silver blade and rich brown handle. Bern looked back at Catherine, remembering that she had to pick a weapon as well. "I'll also take the Stocco, please." he added. The merchant nodded and handed the sheaths for the two weapons. Thanking him, we both walked away from the shop and he continued packing. Bern and I sighed in relief. Who knew finding one blacksmith would take up almost the whole day? But, we were satisfied now. I couldn't wait to try out my new friend.

* * *

Catherine was still out cold and my eyelid's started to droop even more. It took a generous amount of effort to keep my eyes open. The streets were now fully stripped of citizens and all you could hear were the loud and rythmic chirp of crickets. The street lights illuminated our path. Suddenly, I perked up. I could hear something...it was faint. It sounded like...yelling?

"Wait, wait, Bern, do you hear that...?" I stopped Bern and he halted. Frowning, he listened too. We looked around for a moment. The sound was growing louder and louder. What in the world. It was...coming right towards us! Before we could react, a figure came flying out from the roof near us. It was a guard and he fell with a pained grunt. Wait a minute...this is the guard we saw before! Man, he looked even worse. His eyes were sunken and a thin layer of sweat was visible. He was now so pale his skin color could be considered straight out white. We were stunned and another figure came down from the same roof. It was one of the Assassins from before. He leaped down right on top of the guard and thrust his Hidden Blade into his neck, severing vital nerves and instantly killing him. He stood up from the body, which was now surrounded in a pool of dark red blood gushing out from the wound on the neck. Huffing, the assassin dusted his robes and held his head high. Then, he spotted us.

"Oh-" he began, but he was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. Snapping our heads to the direction of the shriek, we saw another assassin stabbing another guard repeatedly. I flinched as blood squirted out of each deep cut. Finally, I saw the guard's eyes roll back and his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

"UWWAAHHH!" we looked over, and saw the shortest assassin scampering away with a guard hot on his trail. He wailed like a little girl as his pursuer waved his sword around while cussing. The second tallest assassin sighed and held his arm up, aiming at the guard with an unseen weapon. I saw his other hand pull back, and BAM! A loud eruption sounded from the gauntlet. Oh, it was a pistol! The bullet pierced the guard through his chest, dangerously close to his heart. He stopped and clutched at his bleeding torso. The crying assassin ran to the tallest and whimpered behind him, shaking in pathetic fear.

What in the world just happened?

"Uhm..."I said awkwardly as the two assassin began to hide the corpses. One of the walked towards us.

"Ah, I apologize for our sudden appearance. One of our victims summoned reinforcement..." he scratched the back of his head with a silly grin. Hmm...he has a very prominent French accent. "You three must be the new recruits, am I correct?" he asked and I nodded. "I am Lucius Amadore. May I ask what your name is ?" I could literally feel the deadly arua emanating from Bern.

"It's...Amelia Westbrook." I said hesitantly. He suddenly took my hand gracefully and kissed it. Oh God. He's one of those creepy, perverted guys...I saw his smile widen into a Cheshire grin. Bern was now at his breaking point and

"Quel beau nom, , mon cher~ (What a beautiful name, my dear~)" his voice came out smoothly; almost as a...purr. I shivered in disgust. He's lucky I don't know any French. Wait, why the hell would I even want to know what he said? I mentally barfed at my own suggestions. Gross. He smirked grew even wider at my action. Finally releasing my hand, he stepped aside with his hand behind his back in a noble manner. " This is Leon Galtem and the trembling fellow behind him is Dino Paolo." he gestured to the others. Leon acknowledged us with a nod and Dino gave a small wave.

"...My friend here is Bernhard Gertrude and the girl over his back is Catherine Hansella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" he beamed and held out his hand to Bern. He only stared at the man with slightly narrowed eyes. After a few awkward seconds between the two, Lucius withdrew his hand and laughed obliviously to the hard stare. "A silent one, aren't you! Just like Leon!" he continued to laugh heartily.

Oh, my life...

* * *

The way back was...well, not what I would call pleasant. Bern had lagged behind with Leon and the two made some small talk. I already knew that they would be friends. Lucius marched proudly in the front of the line while Dino had reluctantly slung a quivering arm over Catherine in an attempt to lessen Bern's load. Where am I in all this? Why, in the middle of course! Back at the hideout, Lucius...busted another move. Before I could sock him in the jaw, Bern went right up and jabbed him the stomach (Dante also seemed to hate the perv's presence and gave him a nice crotch shot) . Much to my happiness, he seemed to strike an organ and he couldn't last even two seconds without retreating to the bathroom.

Who knew what else the past had in store for me?


	8. List of Characters

**Okay so I decided to make a little list of all the characters I have so far to keep track. As ****you go further into this story, you might want to check this out when ya get the time.**

**Ranks****-**

**Rank 1-Recruit**

**Rank 2- Servent**

**Rank 3-****Assistant**

**Rank 4-Soldier**

**Rank 5-Disciple**

**Rank 6- Mercenary**

**Rank 7- Warrior**

**Rank 8- Veteran**

**Rank 9- Master**

**********Rank 10- Assassin**

**********Appearance-************ the robe design refers to the picture I gave the link to on my pro. Sadly, you couldn't put links in a chapter, so I put it on my pro. So, if you've seen the photo, to the left are Designs #1 and #2. To the right are Designs #3 and #4. **

******Disclaimer: wait…I DO own these characters…but I don't own Assassin's Creed =(**

* * *

**_Assassin Recruits_**

Name: Amelia Westbrook

Age: 20

Height: 5'04'

Appearance: Short in height; dark chocolate brown hair; minty green eyes; fair skinned. Robe Design: #3

Rank: Servent

Description:  She's a tough young woman who doesn't let people take an advantage of her. She's also a little mean-spirited, but that doesn't mean a caring side isn't there. She prefers the Notched Cinquedea. Found by Antonio and Dante in a Borgia Tower. Came to America from Croyder, England.

* * *

Name: Bernhard Gertrud

Age: 25

Height: 6'03'

Appearance: Tall; dirty blonde hair; deep blue eyes. Robe Design: #4

Rank: Servent

Description: He's serious and stoic, though humorous at times. Bern is affectionate and very protective of those he cares about. Usually he's calm, but he can lash out and be short tempered, expressing the anger that was held back during previous times. He likes explosive weapons and big ass guns. He finished college early to start with army training. Bernhard's family has a line of relatives serving in the army, and so he decided to follow their footsteps. Found by Antonio and Dante in a Borgia Tower. Came to America form Cologne, Germany.

* * *

Name:Catherine Hanssela

Age: 19

Height: 5'03

Appearance: Brownish blonde hair; freckles; light blue eyes; fair skinned; quite skinny and fragile. Robe Design:#2

Rank: Recruit

Description: She isn't that serious, but is when necessary. Her humorous and laid back nature seems to relieve a lot of stress for some people. She seems to have a surprising amount of strength that she can't seem to control despite her fragile appearance. She found injured in an alley by Amelia and Bernhard. Born in New York, United States.

* * *

Name: Dante Alervinio

Age: 24

Height: 5'07'

Appearance: Reddish brown/auburn hair ; dark, slightly maroon eyes. Robe Design: #1

Rank: Mercenary

Description: He's stubborn and reckless. Dante may seem tough, cold-hearted, and jerky , but under all of that crap, there's a soft guy that most people won't see. He has trouble showing affection and is very defensive. He prefers to cover up some emotions with bitterness. It's rare to catch him thanking someone. Dante likes to fight with war hammers. Found by Ezio fighting off a crowd of guards near the Vatican. Born in Venice, Italy.

* * *

Name: Antonio Gaavez

Age: 27

Height: 5'11'

Appearance: Slightly curly brown hair; forest green eyes; a little tan. Robe Design: #3

Rank: Warrior

Description: He's usually good natured and carefree. Almost nothing seems to worry him or make him paranoid. Sometimes, he's too kind and others decide to take an advantage of that. He prefers to use long range weapons. He was found by Ezio escaping from guards with his sister (with her dragging Antonio away while he waved at the guards chasing them). Came to Italy from Barcelona, Spain.

* * *

Name: Apollon Phaidros

Age: 30

Height: 6 feet

Appearance: He's olive skinned; has deep green eyes; dark chocolate brown hair.

Description: Intelligent and absolutely love books. He can't keep his eyes off them so he tends to ignore people if he's reading, though not all the time. He doesn't really use weapons, but has trained a little with poison darts. He's a nobleman from Athens, Greece. Found by Leonardo, and was introduced to Ezio. He didn't join the Brotherhood to intentionally fight, but to help in the gathering of information. He and Ezio have been working together for quite a long time.

* * *

Lucius Amadore

Age: 26

Height: 5'09'

Appearance: short, bright blonde hair; pale, arctic blue eyes. Robe Design: #1

Rank: Warrior

Description: Just a flirtatious, emotional, and dramatic guy. Every since he set eyes on Amelia, he started to hit on her, which really pisses her (and Bern and Dante, too...) off. He likes to use the Dagger of Brutus. Found by Ezio in Rosa in Fiore fighting off guards who threatened the courtesans. Born in Florence, Italy.

* * *

Name: Dino Paolo

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet

Appearance: light brown hair that ended to his neck; amber eyes. Robe Design: #2

Rank: Recruit

Description: He's a young boy who's always nervous and vigilant. The sound of a pin drop would make him flinch, but a slamming door will scare the soul out of his body. Because of his timidity, he's never been able to move up a rank. I wonder why he's so skittish. He and Lucius are close friends. Ezio saved him from the Borgia and he decided to join the Assassins. Born in Florence, Italy.

* * *

Name: Leon Galtem

Age: 28

Height: 6'01'

Appearance: ebony black hair that's slicked back; has a little stubble (like Malik) ;steel gray eyes. Robe Design: #4

Rank: Master

Description: He's solitary and quiet. Instead of participating in a conversation, he prefers to observe and listen. However, under that silent coat is a caring man. He's usually seen with Lucius and Dino. He prefers to use his trusty Spadone. Leon's father gave it to him. He's the first assassin Ezio ever recruited, making him very experienced and skillful. He found Leon defending a sickly, elderly woman from the Templars. Born in Rome, Italy.


	9. Of Vigorous Training and Doppelgangers

**Review Replies:**

**flowerchild4life: TvT Your words truly make me feel special. I am very glad that my story has inspired you to make your own. I appreciate your review :).**

**TLMonkey: Oh, you're right! It should be fixed now. Thanks :). Alervinio is Dante's last name. And hell do I play Bioshock :D! Cannot wait till Bioshock 3..**

**Disclaimer: Altair, please come over here and do the disclaimer...**

**Altair-Robot Chimera does not own Assassin's Creed. She owns only her OCs and plot...**

**Thank you. You may go back to torturing Malik, Altair.**

Ch.8-"Of Vigorous Training and Doppelgangers"

I tried my best to peer through the mist that began to build up like a dense, transparent blanket over the city of Rome, and apparently over the Training Yard. It had been five days since I met the other three recruits. The days carried on like they always did. Do missions. Kick some guard butt. Jab a certain Lucius in the gut. Argue with an idiotic Dante. Yep. That's my life around here. And apparently my instincts adjusted to it pretty well. So today, Leon had volunteered to teach us how to use weapons. He told Bern, Catherine and I to meet him at the Training Yard one at a time so he can concentrate on teaching one person only. So there I was. But Leon was nowhere to be seen, well, nowhere to be seen through the thick mist. Curiously, I walked about. Suddenly, my face collided with something scratchy and dry. I rubbed my face, cursing silently, then looked in front of me and saw what seemed like a naked scarecrow. But a second of observation proved that it was actually a straw dummy.

"Leon? You here?" I called out.

"Oh, here already?" I heard him call back. I looked around, but, of course, I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" I answered back.

"Over-UMPH." he called back, but it sounded like he bumped into something. Curse these stupid straw dummies. Then a moment of silence."...over here."I heard from the west. I began walking and eventually found him rubbing his forehead, but he didn't show any signs of pain. I looked over to the dummy he bumped into. Ouch. He'd bumped right into the tip of the protruding arm.

"...That dummy got you too...?"

"Apparently, yes..."he nodded, letting his hand drop to his side. "Anyway, now that you are here, let's commence the training. Resta qui (Stay here)." he uttered before walking off again out into the mist. I heard a fire flare into life and saw it's light a few feet away. It moved to the left, flickering slightly, and another fire was lit, then another and another until we were surrounded by the light of the fire that circled us. It was a little easier to see. A few seconds later Leon came back with two ordinary swords and handed me one and took a step back. "You must learn to use a variety of weapons. Do not be attached to only one." I nodded. Leon then moved into a stance. "Now come at me." I took a deep breath. Then charged at him, screaming a barbaric war cry with my sword over my head. Then it all happened in a quick second. Leon's sword touched the inside of mine and he took a step closer to me, and brought it up. In one sudden movement, he pointed the tip down towards the outside of my blade and with one jerk my sword was pulled away from my hands. I stood there shocked.

"What the heck?"

"That is how you disarm your opponent." Leon replied calmly.

"But I didn't even get a chance to hit you!" I whined. I just started and I get the sword pulled away from my hands!

"Precisamente (precisely). I was too fast. You must study your opponents speed. Sword fighting is not just about hacking and slashing. It would be no more than attacking while blindfolded." Leon explained. Now he was going all "Master Shifu" on me. But I understood. He then retrieved my sword and handed it back to me. Leon then demonstrated how to disarm. It was difficult, so Leon suggested that I continue to practice. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

In about eight hours I had learned the basics of fighting with a sword, dagger, crossbow, and all of the other weapons you could think of. We trained nonstop. No breaks at all. But that wasn't the end of it. I still had to practice with all of them. I had only learned the basics after all. After the intense and vigorous training, I decided to cool off and take a walk out in the town. My body ached all over. Especially my ass from being knocked down. I bumped into Catherine who was heading to the Training Yard. I grabbed her shoulders. I had to warn her of the horrors through that door.

"Brace. Yourself." I said slowly and carefully before letting her go and trudging out the main door like a lost zombie. It was already night and ,as always, the streets were still busy as if no one needed sleep. Just like New York.

I had not wandered far and found myself strolling near the docks. The moonlight tried it's best to cut through the thick fog but it just couldn't. The soft splashes of the waves and groaning of the large ships swaying in the sea was heard among the mist. Yes, the mist has never lifted yet. I narrowed my eyes and peered through the wispy mass around me for something to entertain me.

"I never anticipated that Italy could hold this much mist in one city." a male voice with a British accent said that caught my attention. I perked up and looked around me. What would a fellow Brit be doing in Rome? Just then, a young woman came walking into a clearing in the mist. I froze. This woman ...looked like me! Exactly like me!

**I"m sorry that this chapter is so short D;! It's just that I'm gonna be leaving on a vacation and I won't be writing for a while. I'm just really busy! So I wanted to get this chapter in. By the way, I read how to disarm someone with a sword on WikiHow: How to Disarm An Opposing Sword Fighter. ****I had writers block for this. Anyway, I just realized that Leon looks and acts like Makoto from Ghost Hound. Believe me, I just started watching it a few days a ago. That anime really does some mind fucks but I really like it ;D! Anyway, I'm sorry for the chapter's length and farewell for now! Robo Chimera out!**


	10. I Must Be Really Lucky

**Review ****Replies:**

**Bearybeary: Maybe she is. Maybe she's not =v=. Just wait and see, my friend.**

**flowerchild4life: Thank you :D!**

**Disclaimer: Your turn Malik! *drags Malik over to the computer***

**Malik: Robot Chimera owns nothing-Altair stop poking my cheek! *swats him away and kicks him out of the room*- *sigh* As I was saying... Robot Chimera owns nothing but her OCs and plot...Can I go now?**

**Yes, you can.**

Ch.9-"I Must Be Really Lucky..."

I stood there motionless with wide eyes like a scared rabbit. Well, to shocked to even move. She had the same hair! The same eyes! Someone else stepped into the clearing; a man, who looked around 30, in regal, cerulean apparel. My jaw dropped even lower into a large "o". Guess what? SAME FREAKING FEATURES. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS? Don't tell me that creepy clone scientist had somehow found his way here? I thought I told him to fuck off! My thoughts were interrupted when the man made eye contact with me. Uh-oh. Just walk away...

"Excuse me, miss." He called out to me. I froze as if I was struck by a freeze ray. I slowly turned my head. "Do you-oh..." Well, it looks like the guy realized when his companion walked followed him over to me. He looked back and forth at me and my clone, stroking his mustache. "I'm sorry but have I seen you before?" he smiled, the mint green orbs sparkling, as if laughing. My clone laughed softly, waving her hand and shaking her head. Do you know how weird this is? Two people who have your same features laughing and talking casually in front of you...

"Oh, Alois, I do not understand your sense of humor." she smiled and turned back to me. She cleared her throat, and glanced around, as if hoping nobody would see her talking. "I can see by your robes that you are a assassin recruit, am I correct?" she asked silently. I stared at her, still unable to say anything. This is getting weirder by the second... "Oh, my apologies, darling! I am Andrea Westbrook. This is my brother, Alois Westbrook." she gestured to the man next to her, who addressed me with a slight bow, " Do I know you? "

"I-I'm Amelia..Westbrook...I don't think we've met..."I croaked out, surprised that I found my voice. Here I was, standing in front of a lady who claims that she's from the Westbrook family. I'm left with two possibilities; one, she's from another Westbrook family, second, she's my ANCESTOR.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I have so many cousins , I can't keep track of them!" This woman...

"Ma'am, I don't think I'm your cousin..." A sweat drop trickled down my cheek.

"You're not...?" Andrea rose an eyebrow in confusion. I sighed and rubbed the space between my eyes.

"It's a long story. Follow me back to the hideout, but make sure you're not seen."

* * *

And so we made it back to the Hideout unseen by any guards. I explained to them everything; how I got here, the Pendant. Just basically my whole story in Italy. This got one fact stable; she was my great 5x grandmother. Can you believe it? How many people in the world get to talk with their great 5x grandma?

"Darling, I'm so glad that my great granddaughter has grown to be so healthy and beautiful!" Andrea pulled me into a tight hung. My heart was filled with warmth, something that I haven't felt in a while.. I laid my head on her shoulders and hugged her back. Clearly, the past still has a lot more in store for me.

"Well, now I know where I get my looks from." I laughed soflty.

* * *

Alois and Andrea had said that they've been working with Ezio as well and are quite close. They came here to Italy to meet up with him. Of course they couldn't say that to those who were wondering what they were doing in Rome so their excuse was that they wanted to research the gods. Surprisingly, Ezio, Alois, Andrea, and Apollon make an interesting group.

Before we knew it, night was upon us. My ancestors couldn't stay very long. I followed them to the main door after their farewell to the whole Order (as well as Ezio who was greeted with a friendly pat on the back by Alois the moment he walked in)

"I wish we could stay longer, dear heart. I've a gift for you. Please remember us by it." Alois handed me his magnificent sword. Its blade was sharp, deadly, and dangerous, but yet it seemed so innocent and pure. The hilt was chaste white and there was what looked like wings spread out from the tip. I took it carefully in my hands."I crafted it myself. Keep out of harms way." he patted my head with a warm glint in his mint green eyes.

"Are you sure...?" I asked, gawking at the majesty of the sword in my hands. Andrea came over and gave me a tight embrace.

"It's alright. We've many swords back in England." My great 5x grandmother smiled at me, her eyes lighting up the same way mine does. "Stay safe, darling." and they both left.

I must be really lucky...

**Ooohhhh I am so sorry it has to be so short D; ! However, the chapters SHOULD come a lot faster! Oh, and by the way, you say Andrea like Andreya, just to let you know :). R&R please. Robo Chimera out!**


	11. Mystery Man in Black

**Alright, so I'm making these Appetizer chaps because I thought it would be appropriate to enlighten you guys with a pinch of some little events. They are set sometimes between the events in the chapters that are before and after them. THEY ARE GOING TO BE RELATIVELY SHORT BUT QUITE IMPORTANT NONETHELESS! Now please, enjoy the side dish...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

Ch.10 "Mystery Man in Black"

It was another beautiful night out in Rome. The city lights were glowing. The people were chatting. And those annoying musicians were singing (horribly). Recently, I've been venturing out of the Hideout whenever I have the time. However, I don't waste it. It's used to rethink the questions that have imprinted themselves in my mind such as "how did I get here?" Apparently, my attempts were fruitless. And due to my busy mind, I usually end up wandering somewhere, not knowing where I was going. I then brought myself into reality and realized something; this seems to be one of those times. There I was, standing in the middle of an unfamiliar street.

'Shit...' I look around for a familiar alley or street but to no avail. I saw a group of guards whispering to each. I glanced at them and began to walk away. 'Do not draw any attention to yourself, Amelia...'

"You! Stop right there!" One of the guards decided to call out to me. I glance back, but walked a little faster as if I haven't heard him. "Hey!" He starts to jog towards me, but I leg it and soon enough, I have his buddies chasing after me too. I break into a full-fledged sprint and it feels as if my feet aren't even touching the ground. I shove through crowds and the lights flew past me. I dare to look back and see that even more guards have joined the chase. Just great! Someone must hate me up there! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gloved hand grabbed my arm and with a powerful and forceful tug, I was pulled into an alley. I look and see a complete stranger pulling me deeper into the dark alley.

"Let go of me, you turd!" I jerk and yank at my arm but this guy seemed to have an iron grip. He glances back behind me and stops. He lets go of my arm and I take a step back. Swiftly and immediately, I whip my new sword out of its holster and thrust the tip at the mystery man's neck, leaving only an inch of space between the blade and his skin. I observe the man with furrowed eyebrows. He wore robes that covered his whole body with wispy ends. The hood covered a large portion of his face and I could only see his stubble.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, keeping my sword poised. A glaved hand emerges from the cloak and reaches the sword and...strokes it? He was silent with what looked like a guilty expression. Why was he guilty? And why the hell is he touching my sword?

"I'm sorry..." he muttered more to himself than to me. Sorry for what?

"I said WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted and nudged the sword closer to his neck. The stranger's face seemed to focus behind me. I glance back and see the crowd of guards rushing towards us. I hesitate to lower my weapon and shift uncomfortably as the crowd neared. I was having a debate whether I should let this guy go. Suddenly, he shoves me further into the alley and motions toward the other side.

"Run." he ordered in a British accent that seemed to stir something deep inside of my mind. I was confused but I had no other choice and mulled the thought over, considering the fact that the guards weren't getting farther. I complied and ran towards the other side. I continued to run and run until I found myself panting in front of the Hideout door. I gasped for breath, hands on my knees and looked back. Who was he; that mystery man in black?

**Oh, so who is he you ask? You'll learn sooner or later, my dear reader :). R&R please. Robo Chimera out!**


	12. Those Stupid Bandits

**Review Replies:**

**Epic4Life: you're gonna have to stay curious for a few more chaps :). **

**AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4: Yes, I'm a fellow American :D. And I was focusing on getting the chapters out, so I'll make up for it with the disclaimer in this chap :).**

**BearyBeary: You'll find out sooner or later ^ ^.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys! Truly, I'm flattered!**

**Disclaimer: Shaun, come over here and do the disclaimer for all of your fans :D (if you have any, that is) !**

**Shaun: Go bother someone else. I've got work to do.**

**Me: I can fix that. *sets his computer on fire***

**Shaun: W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING? **

**Me: Now you don't have any work to do. So GET YOUR BRITISH ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN OR NO VIDEO GAMES FOR A WEEK.**

**Shaun: I'm 30 years old, AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT HAVE TIME TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES. **

**Me: Well, your fans do so hurry it up!**

**Shaun: *grumbles and mutters* Robot Chimera owns nothing but her OCs and plot. Now you better get me a new computer!**

**Me: No can do :D! *dashes out of the room***

**Well, he's a stubborn bastard...anyway, please enjoy the story and don't pay attention to our mindless arguements :)!**

Ch.11: "Those Stupid Bandits..."

"I didn't ask for your help, woman!" the young boy in my arms yelled as he thrashed around.

"Shut up and be grateful , kid!" I snapped back at him. Just them, a bullet whizzed past my ear, so close it grazed my earlobe. I flinched and cursed. Taking a sharp left turn into an alley (they're always so helpful, right?), I press my back close to the cold wall and clamped my gloved hand over the boy's mouth to shut him up.

So what's going on? Let's rewind an hour, shall we?

* * *

I took a deep, refreshing breath as I stood outside of the Hideout. But my mission wasn't to breathe in the fresh, Italian morning air. Is it to assassinate one of Cesare's associates? No. Is it to retrieve more information on the Borgia? No.

My mission was to-believe it or not- go GROCERY SHOPPING.

Yep. The kitchen had ran out of ingredients, so, they chose ME to do the shopping. As always, Ezio was too busy with much more important errands to run, and I don't blame him. Apollon was too occupied with gathering information on the Templars. Bern, Catherine, Dante, Antonio, Lucius, Dino, and Leon were out in their own, not to mention more ACTION PACKED mission. I groaned in aggravation and started my long journey to the market, my legs already feeling heavy out of laziness.

But when I got there, I soon learned that it wasn't going to be so boring. There, in the middle of a crowd, stood a circle of about 10 guards holding a squirming young boy up by the back of his collar, a sack of meat in hand. he shouted and swung his short arms around, his legs kicking. _Should I help him?_ I was about to walk away, but something made my feet stop. I slowly took one look at the young boy. He was in rags; clearly smuggling the food to keep himself alive. I bit my lip, and without giving it another thought, threw myself through the bewildered crowd and straight onto the guard. I pushed him to the ground and grabbed the kid out of his arms (as well as the sack of meat...) and dashed off with the group of guards hot on my trail.

* * *

Now, back to the present time...

On the other side of the street, I see a black figure; the Man in Black. I squint to see if my eyes weren't deceiving me. I could see a devious smirk on his face. He tugged on something, and there running long the bottom of the street, a very thin and vague line of string lay waiting for a victim. _Did they even have those at this time?_ Yelling caught my attention and I glanced at my left, the group of guards were close. I quickly press myself back onto the wall and watch closely through the corner of my eye. The guards grew close, and the Man in Black pulled on the string, tripping all of the 10 guards in a very orderly fashion. They fell to the ground, face first with their hands flown out. How classic. A smile finds it's way to my mouth and I look back at the mysterious figure. He mouthed the word "go" and I ran with the young boy still in my hands. The sound of roaring laughter and jeering slowly left my ears as I grew farther away. Probably that guy isn't so bad. I stopped and leaned on a wall, trying to catch my breath. I set the boy down, removed my hand and words immediatley bursted out of his mouth like water from a broken water balloon.

"I DIDN'T NEED HELP." he whined.

"Oh, really? It didn't look so good when they were holding you up by the collar like a cat. You should be grateful, kid." I hissed back at him. He puffed up his dirty cheeks.

"I could have handled it myself!" he argued back.

"Sure..." I said with a sharp sarcastic tone. "Hey, back there, did you see that guy across the street in the other alley? He pulled on a string and tripped those guards." I asked him after the thought came back to me.

"I didn't see anyone. Those guardie stupido (stupid guards) tripped on thin air! You must be crazy." he huffed and crossed his arms. I looked back at him._ He didn't see him?_ I threw the sack of meat into his hands.

"Go before I change my mind and take you back to the guards." He looked at the sack in his hands as if it were gold. He looked back up at me with something in his eyes before he dashed off, holding the bag close to his rag-covered chest. I sighed and watched him run. _I let Sympathy do away with me again..._

* * *

I headed back to the Hideout with a heaping bag of bread, fruits, and vegetables. Really, I don't know what to think of my time here. _I wonder how grandmother's doing back in the future_, I thought. A_nd that kid...he said he didn't see the Man in Black. Well, he was in a dark alley so that's reasonable..._

"We have caught a fat goose, fratelli (brothers)!" a voice calls out. I stop and look around. I'm alone. I could see a band of bandits racing towards me, daggers withdrawn.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A FAT GOOSE?" I shouted, enraged by their insult, my previous thoughts immediately being pushed to the back of my mind. _I am NOT fat! Well...I don't think I'm fat. _I place the bag of food leaning on a wall and withdrew my sword. These bastards will PAY. But I quickly regret the thought as they circle me like a lion circles its prey. I could practically smell their stench. I growl and aim for the closest to me, thrusting the sword straight through his chest, making my beautiful sword filthy with his blood. I swung at another, but he sidestepped out of the way. I hear dark snickering behind me, and before I can whirl around, he hits me hard on my back, throwing me to the cold ground.

And then, the most horrible thing happened.

My Pendant flew out of my neck and skidded across the floor towards the bandits. They stare at it bewildered. I get up and reach for it, but one of them quickly scoops it up and dashes away, snickering.

_FUCK _was all I could think of. I ran after them, but they turned sharply and climbed up a building, jumping from roof to roof...with my precious Pendant in hand. Little did I know then that a hooded figure stood watching with surprised eyes.

I'm in some deep shit...

**Phew. Alright so how was that? I hope that was...ah...worth the wait. Yet again, I'm sorry that it's so short. And Epic4life, I hope that this brought you back to life for even a day :D! R&R please! Robo Chimera out! **


	13. The King of Ice Isn't So Cold After All

**Note: ****THIS IS SET BETWEEN CHAPTERS 9 AND 10. Sorry if you guys were expecting to see what happened to Amelia and the Pendant DX. ****The point of view may switch from First to Third beyond this point.**

**Review Replies:**

**BearyBeary: That is for you to uncover, my friend :). And no, she's not really fat. About average, in fact. They called her that because in the game, that's one of the quotes they say before they ambush you XP.**

**Epic4life: YAY :DDD! And I'll make sure she will :)!**

**AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4: Thanks, and lmao it will forever remain a mystery XP. Hmm...yes, I guess that's a LITTLE harsh...I hate to say it, but I'm sorry, Shaun.**

**Shaun: Thats right, demon.**

**Me:...Bask in the glory while you can...**

**Disclaimer: Ushishishishi *snickers evilly*...as requested by one of my precious readers, AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4, I think Des is up :D!**

**Desmond: I WANNA KEEP MY BALLS *cries and covers groin area*!**

**Me: ...What? Uhh...dude, I just want you to do the disclaimer...**

**Desmond: Sorry...i-it's just-Lucy...I kinda got her-**

**Shaun: Kinda? Desmond, you turned her into CHUCK NORRIS. *sigh* I told you not to take the last cup of yogurt but whoever in this bloody world listens to me?**

**Desmond: I didn't know she liked strawberry flavor!**

**Me: Desmond, just please do the disclaimer. ****So, I'm sorry if she chopped off your balls or something, but w****e're wasting our reader's precious time.**

**Desmond: Well she didn't really chop 'em off...she *Sorry, but this too graphic***

**Me: *runs to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet* urgh...**

**Desmond: Yeah...so uhh...how do I do this...? Oh Robot Chimera doesn't own anything but her plot and OCs. And since she's too busy recovering from my uh...story, I'd do the honors to present this capter to all you out there. Please enjoy :).**

Appetizer Chapter: Ch.12"The King of Ice Isn't So Cold After All"

(Third Point of View...)

Dante Alervinio, the well known King of Ice, trudged through the dim halls of the Assassin headquarters. His arms were crossed over his chest and his slightly maroon eyes were glued to the floor. Someone let Dino into the kitchen and told him that he could cook. Unfortunately that day was a Wednesday. The day that Dante's on Cleaning duty. So, when he opened the kitchen door, which was about the fall off on contact), he couldn't believe his eyes, or the fate that was sealed upon him. The substance on the wall couldn't even be considered food! Well...if you thought that crawling lumps of tomato sauce was anything BUT food...

"Bastardo stupido (Stupid bastard)...who even let him handle the cooking?" he hissed silently under his breath. He kept his head down, until he bumped into someone. He looked up and there stood Lucius ...just the man he was looking for. "Get out of my way, turd." he sizzled. Lucius frowned at him and put his gloved hands on his hips.

"I would have said the same for you." he lifted his head high as he walked past Dante and towards Amelia's room.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"To my dear Amelia's room, of course." Lucius smiled dreamily as if he was in a meadow, skipping through the flowers with fairies. For some reason that he didn't know, Dante growled deep in his throat. He never liked it when Lucius flirted with her...

"Why, so you could show your filth?" he spat.

"Well, non ho mai anche se, come sporcizia (I never though of it as filth)..." the blonde man grinned more to himself than Dante but that soon changed due to realization. Was this grumpy man in front of him jealous of his charm...or something else? No, of course not! "Why are you even upset about it?"

Dante opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. That was the problem. He didn't know why he was upset. A light dust of pink colored his cheeks. He gets embarrassed quite easily, much to his disdain ."I-it's revolting to see you trifle with every woman you see." he snapped back, but he had stuttered. And he had despised it for the blonde man had stopped skipping heartily, and turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Oh, lies." he waved a dismissing hand as if to swat an imaginary fly. Lucius approached Dante again and said in a serious voice, "Dante, is it what I think it is?"

It was Dante's turn to shake his head. he chuckled and grinned humorlessly. Of course not. He wouldn't...they hated each other with a smoldering passion of 10,000 suns! "Your brains must have been knocked around somehow."

"Are you sure about that, amico (friend)? Even someone like you is able to harbor those kinds of feelings..."

"You must be crazy. Affection is not one of my strong points. How much more for love?" Dante hissed.

"Think about it. What do you feel when she smiles?" Lucius had snaked beside him and thrown his arm over his shoulder, looking forward into space. And so Dante thought of one of those rare times...He had seen her be cornered by some guards, and somewhere deep in his heart, he wanted to crack their heads open like an egg. And so he did. Amelia had difficulty thanking him, but her smile had strangely made his heart warmer. Instantly, it felt as if something was fluttering in the pit of his stomach and a blush found its way to him. No! It couldn't be! He shoved the bondle man away from him.

"This is a waste of time." and he stomped away. Of course not...of course not...

"I don't want to give her up, but I can help you. The more, the merrier. " Lucius had called after him. Dante stopped and his tense shoulders drooped. What else could it be? He had never experienced the feeling before. "However, remember that we're not alone. That young man, Bernhard, is quite the competition." the blonde man stroked his chin. Ah, yes. There was Bernhard Gertrude. He was much overprotective of Amelia, even though she never asked for assistance. And they did seem quite attached to each other. Dante's eyebrows furrowed. "I know it is hard for you to display the correct feelings, and are not very fond of requesting assistance, but think about it." Lucius said with a grin and walked off and left Dante pondering. He's never experienced anything like love in prior times.

"I must be going soft..." Dante muttered to himself. Does he really feel that way for Amelia? Just maybe...

**Desmond: Well, he's a little tsundere bastard, huh...just like Shaun :D.**

**Shaun: What was that?**

**Me: ugh...I-I think I'm okay now...now get your hands off of the keyboard mister *shoves Desmond off of the seat* Thanks for handling the stuff while I was gone...so uhh...where was I? Oh yes! I'm sorry that I had to keep you all waiting! I had tons of tests, reports, and quizzes due for the past few weeks and so, of course, I was way too busy. Is this cheesy or too short? I ask of your forgivness D;, my dear reader.**


	14. Killing Just Isn't Fun Anymore

**Okay so this is the chap that breaks the ice! Wait is that even the correct phrase...oh well :D.**

******Note: A poll is up on my profile about who should make the first move on Amelia ;). The choices are Bern, Lucius, or Dante. A chapter would be based on the results so please stop by and decide if you have the chance :D.**

**Review Replies:**

**AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4: lmao yeah! He stabbed you right in the gut, Lucy! lol You could think up a whole list XD! And I'm always eager to please a reader :D! hey that rhymed...I'm on a roll today! Anyhow, request all you want :).**

**Epic4Life: Yurp :D. I always had a thang for guys with conflicting emotions...-ahem-...anyhow...Oh, you'll see what I have in store for you =v=. But who do you guys think should make the first move?**

**Bearbeary: Sometimes I feel like the only one XP. **

**Disclaimer: Ezio, mah man! You're up :D!**

**Ezio: I haven't been mentioned in this story for quite a while...**

**Me: Well, you're in it now.**

**Ezio: But-**

**Me: And you WERE mentioned back in Chapter 11. **

**Ezio: Si (Yes) but I want some action! Make me kick some Borgia ass or kiss a hot woman!**

**Me: Oh, dear heart, you're the main character of three Assassin's Creed games. ****You even knocked Atly out of the spotlight for a while. ****And didn't you get in on with that Forza woman in the beginning of Brotherhood? **

**Ezio: Ah, yes her...*drools***

**Me: Egh...get out of my room, THEN you can drool.**

**Altair: WHY AREN'T I LOVED DX?**

**Me: Aawww, Alty-kins, don't I count :D?**

**Altair: NO.**

**Me: T_T...**

**Ezio: Ah...why am I here again? Oh yes! Robot Chimera doesn't own anything but her OCs and the plot :). AND BEWARE, THERE IS SOME GORE IN THIS CHAPTER. Nevertheless, enjoy.**

Chapter 12: "Killing Just Isn't Fun Anymore"

(Third Point of View...)

_Do my eyes decieve me...?_

The man laying low in the shadow's protection stared with wide, steel gray eyes under his hood. He watched closely as the group of bandits leaped away from their victim, snickering and cackling. He shifted his gaze to their panicking victim. She was flailing her arms, trying to catch up to the bandits but to no avail. She looked very familiar..._So the Assassins had the Pendant after all..._ Without giving it a second thought, he raced after them. Oh, his day couldn't get any better...

* * *

Unaware that they were being followed, the four thieves rested in a dark corner of a roof to catch their breath.

"Ehehehe...she was easy." the leader of the bandits uttered. The others nodded with agreement. "And we are not starving tonight, fratelli (brothers)." he grinned and held up their prize; the Pendant. It's silver gleamed in the moonlight with the ruby giving off a strange glow. Oh, they wouldn't be starving for quite a while. Suddenly, the moonlight disappeared and a shadow fell over them. They looked up, and fear stuck their murky hearts. A gray hooded man loomed over them.

"And what do you have there, amici (friends)?" he drawled out in a smooth voice laced with a hint of venom as dangerous as a cobra's. Their fear turned into pure anger. They recognized this man. He was Cesare's most loyal lackey...The head bandit wasn't fond of the Templars, but he wasn't on the Assassin's side either. But, this man before him had called his guards on them multiple times and he had ended up loosing six of his men. Ever since, the rest of his fellow thieves have been as thin and pencils and their stomachs would practically roar like a lion.

"You." the head bandit hissed with gritted teeth.

"Me." He grinned. And everything happened in one quick motion. He whipped two, sharp daggers from his robes and thrust them into the necks of two bandits with blinding speed. Their filthy hands flew up to their severed necks where blood continued to gush out like an abundant fountain. The shower of red had drenched part of the man's fancy robes in blood. But he enjoyed it. Oh, how he loved blood! A pistol seemed to appear out of nowhere and into his hands. The man immediately aimed it at a stunned bandit, and pulled the trigger, instantly killing him. The leader stood with trembling knees and wide eyes; immobilized and shocked by the fear that had washed over him yet again. But his hands gripped the Pendant in his hand. Wiping his cheek with a bloody sleeve, the hooded man grinned at the leader.

"I was hoping your comrades would be more entertaining...such weaklings. Hopefully you would be more amusing."his grin grew even wider. The others were absolutely boring. They had died way too quickly. The remaining thief forced his frightened muscles to take a step back. _Run run run run_, his brain had commanded him. But before he could even get so far, the man hurled two other daggers at him. Missing his flesh by an inch, they pinned his thin clothing to the wall. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get way. The thief's palms had grown sweaty; his feet were ice cold. With every menacing step the other man took, his heart stopped momentarily.

"That Pendant in your hand...do you know of it's value?" The hooded man asked the bandit innocently. He had withdrawn a large sword from its holster. It glinted in the moonlight; it was a Spadone. He stroked it with admiration.

"U-uhh...ah..." he stuttered. The man twitched in annoyance. Oh, how he hated stammering!

"WRONG." the other man roared with sudden anger and thrust the Spadone deep into the flesh of the thief's shoulder. He yelped in pain and tears had started to leak out from his eyes. "Who did you steal it from?" he demanded and dug the blade deeper and twisted it when it cut through the bone.

"I-I do not k-know!" The bandit was shaking with pain with drops of sweat and tears dripping from his chin. The hooded man growled. He was growing bored.

"USELESS!" And he pulled the sword out from his bleeding shoulder and cut the bandit's head clean off with one strong swipe of the Spadone. The lifeless head fell to the floor with the headless neck squirting out blood and splattering it all over the wall. The bandit's hands lightened its grip and dropped the Pendant. It fell to the floor with a metallic ring. The man bent down and picked it up. And here, in the palm of his hands, was the item that would bring an end to the years of scouring. But he sighed. Killing just wasn't fun anymore...

* * *

Though the amusement of "playing"with a live one was gone, he had decided to cut the thief's chest open and pull out the entrails just for laughs. When he was surely and completely bored out of his mind, he had strolled to nowhere in particular, leaving the mangled body to rot. The hooded man walked through the streets. People stared at him with fear and confusion upon seeing his blood-drenched robes. He stroked his stubble, deep in thought and oblivious to the eyes boring into him. Now that he had the Pendant, he could simply present it to Cesare right? But that would completely kill the fun. Hmm...perhaps he could...spice it up a bit. Yes. Perfect. He smiled to himself, turned on his heel and retraced his steps...

**Hmm...does this guy sound familiar, or is it just me? I'll give you guys two hints; his design is based on one of the mulitplayer characters in Brotherhood, and check back in Chapter 8. Sorry, did I just freak you guys out D;?**


	15. The Culprit Unraveled

**Ah, crap...sorry, I accidentally replaced this chapter with a different one. I completely forgot everything, so I'm so sorry :(. Yes, that includes the review replies and the disclaimer. I'll try and recollect the chapter...**

Ch.15: "The Culprit Unraveled"

_Ooooohh Shit! I'm so dead!_

I panicked and ran my hand through my brown hair. I was breathless. What should I do? Oh, crap, surely before I ca even do anything, Ezio would kill me. Yes, before the Templars even can...Ohhhhh, what am I going to do? I am so fucked...I dragged my hand down my face. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down. it's okay, Amelia. You'll find a way to get it back. Figuring it was a good idea to return to the hideout before I get ambushed by anymore thieves, I retrieved the food and headed back to the hideout. When I took only three steps forward, I felt something whistle past the very tip of my nose. Petrified by the sudden action, I looked slowly to my right. There, wedged in the wood of a house was an arrow. A rolled piece of paper was attached to it. Glancing around nervously, I reached for it and unrolled it.

_If you ever want to see your precious little Pendant again, meet me at the Terme di Traiano or else your petty little secret won't be so classified. COME ALONE or the consequences will be severe..._

* * *

I silently closed the door as I entered the hideout and immediately rushed to the corridors. Apollon, who was sitting in his trademark chair, glanced up at me from his book.

"Oh, hello, Amelia! How are you?" he greeted me with a smile. I kept my head down as I passed him.

"OhheyyeahI'mgood!" I blurted out all in one breath and dashed to my room. I could tell that he looked at me strangely. I opened and closed the door quickly, leaning on it. I could feel myself tremble and my hands felt as if they were encased in a block of ice. Bern came out of the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulders.

"Well, you're back early." Bern uttered and threw the cloth on the armchair.

"Y-yeah, I gues I'm feeling a bit...tired." I said, not meeting his gaze and buried myself under my covers. After a few silent seconds, I felt more weight being applied to the foot of my bed.

"You look quite pale, Amelia...Are you alright?" he asked, palpably concerned. I glanced at him. Bern was looking at me closely with those worried, blue eyes. I bit my lip.

"Um...I'm fine. I just ran into some...pesky guards on the way back." Yes. Yes, that's what happened. I ran into guards that FREAKING STOLE MY PENDANT AND DASHED OFF WITH IT! As the memory flashed through my mind again, I submerged my face deeper into my pillow. My heart began pounding faster in panic and my arms grew weak.

"Amelia, that is obviously not the reason. It's alright, you can tell me." I heard him say softly as if his mere voice can shatter me into pieces. I felt him place a gentle hand on my trembling shoulder.

"A-are you sure you won't get angry...?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow. One of the things you wouldn't ever want in the world is a furious Bernhard Gertrude...

"Why would I get angry?" he asked curiously. I sighed deeply and sat upright, looking down at my lap. I could feel Bern watching me closely.

"Uh...well...you see...thependantgotstolenbybandits." I exclaimed quickly. I bit my lower lip and shut my eyes.A terrifying silence engulfed the room.

"..._What_?" he breathed out. Oh, God, he IS angry...

"I'm sorry...but...I got t-this letter." I fumbled around my robes and finally pulled out the piece of folded papaer. Bern took it with an expressionless face. I watched his eyes scan over its contents. I was confused when he set it down and sighed deeply, rubbing the space between his eyes.

"I guess it's not exactly your fault..."he muttered.

"What are you talking about? Of, course it's my fault..."I cried and hid my face with my hands. Oh, I've doomed the whole order!

"We'll get it back..."

"But the letter clearly stated that I have to go alone...so there's no 'we' in this picture..."

"But how are you so sure that he will come alone as well?" he pressed on. He was right...this guy could bring a whole army of Templars if he wanted to! So that means I could bring the Assassin order as well. But wait...

"If I bring anyone, Ezio would surely suspect something since they're all so busy...and you know what would happen if he found out..." I shivered at the thought. Bern growled. He hated to be proven wrong.

"G-genau (r-right)...Then that leaves us with only one option..." I swallowed hard.

"I-It's alright. I promise, I'll come back alive."

"Promises can be broken, Amelia."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. But were they really open? Because I was surround by pitch-black darkness. I looked around, though I had no sense of direction.

"U-uh...hello?" I called out. My voice echoed and seemed to bounce off of imaginary walls. Well, that was dumb. of, course no one would reply...

"Amelia...Amelia." a soft, gentle, feminine voice rang out. It was so soft, it echoed like a gentle ripple in a puddle. I felt a very loving and caring presence surrounding me. For some reason, my heart felt warm.

"Hello? Who...who are you?" I called back curiously.

"It'll be alright,sweetheart...It'll be alright..." it wavered and I felt my heart drop down again. I felt the presence fade away until the surroundings became what they were before; an empty black void.

"No! No, please don't leave! Don't leave me! " I cried and reached out for nothing in particular. Tears flowed out of my eyes. This is ridiculous. This is so ridiculous. Why am I crying? Why are my heartstrings feel like they're being yanked? Why?

* * *

"-melia! Amelia!" a new voice rang out. I opened my eyes, which felt moist and puffy. Why is my cheek wet? Was I...was I crying? I fucused on the face above me. It was Bern.

"B-Bern?" I croaked out and immediately touched my throat. It was dry and sore. I saw a huge wave of relief wash over my friend's face. He pulled me into a tight hug. Why's Bern so agitated?

"Gott (God), please don't do that ever again!" he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"W-what? Don't do...what?" I asked curiously. I suddenly became aware of our position. "And, can you p-please get off me? You're kinda heavy..." I took in a breath of air as Bern pulled away.

"I'm sorry but...you were acting up. You were screaming at the top of your lungs and tears wouldn't stop flowing from your eyes...I...I didn't know what to do." he averted his gaze.

"I'm fine now, really..." I smiled weakly at him. Bern watched me as if to say 'are you sure?'. He hesitantly moved away as I sat up. My head pounded upon the action. Then I froze. "Bern...what time is it?"

...

Our eyes widened as we realized the time.

* * *

I checked over my weapons and armor as I stood at the main door. Sword? Check. Dagger? Check. Medicine? Check. Hidden blade? Check. Alright, everything seems to be in order. I took a deep breath. It's alright. I'll come back alive. I'll come back alive. My hand reached for the knob.

"Amelia...do me a favor." Bern said behind me just before I turned the handle. I looked back at him through my shoulder. "Come back all in one piece, alright?"

* * *

**Third Point of View...**

Back in the Tiber Island Hideout, Leon paces back and forth in front of Bern and Amelia's room. His hand was on his chin. How was he going to say this...? He stopped pacing and reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Ah...Bernhard...as you may know...it is a Tuesday...therefore...you're on Cleaning Duty." he took a deep breath. The recruits were given a designated day to help clean up the Cafeteria after dinner. It was always a pain because the room was always a mess thanks to three certain recruits. Amelia and Catherine were on Monday, Bern was on Tuesday, Dante was on Wednesday, Antonio was on Thursday, Lucius was on Friday,Dino was on Saturday, and Leon was on Sunday. Hearing no response, he hesitantly opened the door, hoping he wasn't intruding on anything. to his surprise, the room was empty. Leon then spotted a piece of paper on a table near the candle. Curiosity got the best of him and he unfolded the paper...

* * *

The Sun was high in the sky by the time I reached the Terme di Traiano. The towering pillars stood tall and proud. The wind whistled past each one, creating an ominous howl that mingled with the sound of swaying grass. My eyes searched the area. It came to a stop on a male figure leaning on a wall. It was shrouded in the shadow of the building.

"Well, I am surprised you even found the courage to arrive..." his smooth voice called out to me. That voice...it sounds familiar. The figure stepped out of the shadows. To my wonder, he was dressed like we Assassins. A gray hood covered his features and only revealed a stubble. His velvety maroon sleeves opened up at the ends, revealing puffed white ends. A shirt of the same color, which concealed another purple shirt, was covered by a brown vest. His gray hood and cape made him look like a wolf on the prowl. Then my eyes traveled to his left arm. He's wearing a leather gauntlet...was that...a Hidden blade?

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap! Where's the Pendant?" I growled at him. He smirked mischievously.

"Oh, you mean...," he pulled out my precious Pendant from his robes, "this, my dear?" It dangled beautifully in the air as the light caught the charming ruby in the center. It disgusted me how it was in the hands of a Templar. I felt anger boil up inside me. I no longer felt fear.

"Hand. It. Over." I snarled through gritted teeth. His smirk only grew wider.

"Why don't you come and get it, dear heart?" he purred tauntingly. That's when I snapped.

"Fucking bastard!" I barked and withdrew my sword. I charged at him, blinded by anger. At my sudden movement, he pulled a pistol from his belt, and pulled the trigger. I froze on my tracks and my heart leaped for a second, but subsided when it didn't penetrate flesh. Wait... why's my sleeve wet? I looked at my arm, and saw that the bullet had only grazed me, but was able to draw blood. I clutched my wounded arm to ease the bleeding and I growled at him. He laughed, flinging his head back. I felt my nose scrunch up. HE FOUND THIS FUCKING FUNNY.

"Oh, I LOVE it when my prey gets feisty!" he uttered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SO I CAN TEAR DOWN YOUR FREAKIN TOMB WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" I shouted at him. He had a Cheshire grin plastered all over his face.

"If you insist, dear heart." he pulled down his hood.

Wait a minute...those steel gray eyes...that blown-back, ebony hair...

"LEON?" Holy crap...Leon...is a Templar? No. No...that's impossible. I trusted him! Ezio trusted him! The whole fucking order trusted him!

"You seem surprised." he uttered sarcastically with a smirk. My hands baled into fists and my face was red with anger.

"You." I heard a voice growl behind me. It sounded exactly like Leon's, but his mouth never moved and he was never behind me. I turned...and saw another Leon. Wait...I must be hallucinating. I looked back and forth between the two Leons.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Aurgh...I hate retyping chapters D;. I hope my efforts have please you, though :).**


	16. Those Italian Kids

**Review Replies:**

**Epic4Life: Sorry, I had a ton of stuff and research to do D;. LMAO, no offense, but you WOULD die trying to round house kick him in the face XDD! **

**AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4: lolmao, uh-oh, looks like you hurt someone's feelings XD**

**Unknown (you'll find out who this person is after you read the chap)-T_T...**

**Leon- :D!**

**Disclaimer: Alright Chuck No-I mean, Lucy...-ahem- you're up :D! **

**Lucy: Robot Chimera owns nothing but her OCs and plot :). **

**Me: Gracias, signorina! **

**-Later That Day...-**

**Lucy: *looks in fridge and sees there is no strawberry yogurt left and stares at the empty shelf*...**

**Me: Holy shit...TAKE COVER *flings body behind a random couch that was surely not there before :/...*!**

**Lucy: *turns slowly with, literally, devil horns on her head and deadly aura*...Who...the fuck...was it? **

**Everyone:...**

**Lucy: If you don't speak up I will strap you all to chairs and rip your limbs off one by one, but-oohhhh- I'll make sure you stay alive. Just so you can be awake when my two dogs get a good feast on your freaking HEADS. **

**Everyone: Duh...uhm...uh?**

**Lucy: *looks at everyone and stops on Shaun. She walks up to him. She noticed a smudge of pink goop on the corner of his mouth*...Shaun...what the fuck is that on your face?**

**Shaun: *stammers and doesn't make eye contact* Duhm...ah...paint...i-it's paint.**

**Desmond: *facepalms* Sweet Lord, he's dead...**

**Lucy: Oh, you're gonna hope it is. *punches him real hard on his jaw, knocking him out cold* **

**Everyone: ...**

**...On with the story...**

Ch.15: "Those Italian Kids"

Instantly, the atmosphere grew dark and a thick cloud cast a shadow over us. Leon 1's smirk had left his face (and had seemed to flee deep in a mountain somewhere in Switzerland) and a deep scowl replaced it. Leon 2's jaw was clenched and his nose was wrinkled in frustration.

"You'd end up just like Mother..." he sneered. _What?_ That's when Leon 2 ticked and snarled, withdrawing his Spadone. Seething with anger, he rushed at Leon 1, who had also withdrawn HIS Spadone. He took one step, but his feet had slid over something...

A banana peel.

Falling on his back, Leon 1 grunted ,and just like what happened to me, the Pendant flew out of his robes and skidded on the floor behind him. Just as I was about to run and scoop my precious Pendant up from the ground, I hear faint yelling and screaming. I froze midway to my prize and cocked my head. The screaming seemed to grow louder until they were right on top of us. Apparently...they WERE on top of us.

"WHAT THE F-" "Before I can even avert my gaze to the sky, a throng of young children jumped from the building behind Leon 1 and, very much to my surpirse, dog piled on his sprawled out form. I'm serious, about 15-20 kids threw themselves onto him! I snapped out of surprised state and rushed towards the Pendant and grabbed it. Oh my Lord, the feeling of accomplish just washed over me like a tsunami! Taking a swift step away from the pile of yelling and wriggling children, holding the necklace with an iron grip.

"AHAHAHA!" loud laughter boomed from the rooftop. It came from a young boy, who looked older than the others, dressed in rags and a thin, plain brown hat. A faded cream white sash was wrapped around his waist. I squinted. Wait a minute...do I know him? "Who is the superior one now?" he jeered at Leon 1, who threw one kid off of him after another. However, more kept piling on everytime he struggled. Other kids continued to flow down from the rooftop like a waterfall. Through the many short and skinny limbs, Leon 1 could see the boy and his eyes immediately widened.

"YOU PRIMITIVE LITTLE MONKEY!" he shouted in the loudest voice his lungs could take him. The boy smirked sinisterly and said nothing, bathing in the glory. His brown eyes softened and locked with mine. Right then and there, I knew it. It was that boy- the one who I had saved from those Templars. I was interrupted by a gloved hand on my shoulder; it was Leon 2.

"We should escape while we have the chance." he practically had to shout over the many laughs and war-cries of the thrashing children. He glanced at the kid on the rooftop before taking a few steps back towards the hideout. I hesitated for a moment.

"Leon- well...if you ARE the real Leon, who-what the hell is going on here?" I crossed my arms my chest.

"I will explain later...let's focus on escaping now, hm?" I could feel his anxiousness to leave this place fast. I glanced back at the boy on the rooftop. He nodded and we broke into a sprint.

* * *

Panting heavily, we stood in front of the Tiber island Hideout. I checked the scrape on my arm, and found that the blood had seeped through the cloth around it. Taking in deep breaths, I stared at the Pendant in my hands. I smiled. Never in my life had I felt so accomplished! Leon's voice broke me away from my joyful thoughts.

"Do not associate yourself with that man ever again." Leon said firmly between breaths as he leaned against the door. I glanced back at him.

"Who was he?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He cast a wary eye at our surroundings.

"We should not stay out here..."

* * *

Now, inside out safe hideout, Leon began to finally explain. He took a deep breath.

"It...was 18 years ago...

-**Flashback** (Third Person Point of View)**-**

Two young boys and their mother swiftly turned a corner. The woman urged them to run, no matter what. She told them to run no matter who they saw...or who they wouldn't see. Their home was attacked by those savage "guards", as everyone called them. They were accused of treason and the Templars sought them out. Their door had flown open with a loud bang and as fast a cobra strikes, a guard shot their father. As he lay bleeding on the dusty floor, the two boys and the mother ran. Their hearts were torn as they fled from the "guards", and farther from the bleeding body of the father. Realizing they couldn't outrun the "guards", the mother gently ushered the two boys under a stack of wooden crates and hidden them from view with a tattered white cloth. The mother whirled around as the Templars approach her like stalking lions. The children watched closely through a hole in the fabric with pounding hearts. They were scared for themselves. They were scared for their beloved mother. As the woman took a step towards an opening, she saw a flash of white in a shady corner a few feet away from her. It was an Assassin. However, she was not frightened. She trusted the Assassins. The mother saw the figure stiffen and draw a throwing knife from his robes. Turning to her right, she saw a Templar rushing towards her with a sword over his head. Paralyzed in fear, she couldn't move a muscle. The boys watched in terror as the Assassin leaped out from the shadows and prepared to throw the knife at the charging Templar. However, out of nowhere and just before the hilt of the weapon left the palm of his hand, another "guard" tackled the Assassin and distorted his aim. The tip of the blade went straight at the mother and impaled her flesh. The boys' blood froze. They didn't cry. They were too frightened to let even let teardrop fall. They saw with wide steel gray eyes as the Assassin roared fiercely and threw the Templar off of him. In a flash, they were all dead. Everyone. The boys saw the Assassin drop his weapon and walk towards their mother's body and knelt next to it. They didn't want to see anymore and scurried off, far away. They didn't look back.

-**End** (Amelia's Point of View)

"Holy crap..." I breathed out. I never knew..."I-I'm sorry..." Leon averted his gaze, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Do not apologize..." he muttered.

"So, if an Assassin killed your mother...why are you working as one yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I, unlike my brother...Donovan, knew that the Assassin had not intended to kill our mother. In fact, he was trying to save her. I realized that and wanted to become a hero for the common people as well. However, it was not as bright with Donovan. He saw Mother's death at the Assassin's fault. Blinded by that thought, all he wanted to do was clear the world of ,what he calls, white demons. The Templars had found him when we were separated at the age of eleven. He learned of their mission and joined them with no hesitation and Cesare took him under his wing. From then on, I never wanted to speak with him ever again. I promised myself that. Therefore, I spent the next years keeping a close eye on the citizens and I would be there for them if anything went wrong. Then...Grand Master Ezio found me. He trained me to be who I am today." his steel gray eyes were clouded with so many memories. My ears were attentive and I listened closely. So Leon and that bastard were twins...

* * *

The day went by smoother than I expected. It was as if the Pendant was never stolen. Bern was so relieved to see me (according to his bone-crushing hug). I even saw a small smile creep across Dante's face! Lucius had pounced on my like a cougar (how did I take care of that, you ask? Well, simple. A foot to the groin!). Thankfully, Apollon kept his mouth shut when he heard of the news and Ezio never knew a thing.

Now, I sat at the edge of the Tiber Island hideout, looking up at the moon with the cool, night breeze flowing past me. The moonlight bore down on the buildings below me, painting them in it's soft blue light. Never had I felt so...so relieved! I didn't dare think of the events that would happen if I hadn't retrieved the Pendant (and if Leon hadn't shown up to save the day). I smiled placidly. All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me. I looked back, and saw the young boy who saved us.

"Oh, hey," I said, my eyes brightening. I remembered that I hadn't the chance to properly thank him. "I was wondering...how-how did you know when-?"

"I saw that filthy Templar take that necklace from you. I followed him to the Terme di Traiano and brought my amici (friends)."

"Really...thanks for that." I scratched the back of my head. I never liked thanking people... especially young kids! He folded his arms, his lower lip protruded with a frown, and gave me a stern look.

"Don't thank me, woman. I...should be the one to be grateful." his brown eyes softened. A chaste smirk graced his face. "I will not always be there to save you from the big bad wolves the next time, woman."

"Heh. Trust me, I won't need help from a kid from this day on." I retorted playfully and smirked back. I watched as as he walked to the edge of the roof, the tip of his feet a few inches off the border. He turned to me.

"Then we shall see until next time..." and he took a step back and I saw him probably plummet down to his death.

"Holy-!" I scrambled over to where he fell off, but I soon realized he didn't "fall" as in loose your footing unintentionally. Through the shadows, I could see his tiny form dashing through the streets.

Those Italian kids...

**Oh, sorry if you were confused by the beginning XP. Leon 1 is Donovan and Leon 2 is...well, the real Leon. So, practically, the kid brought his little friends and told them to dog pile on Donovan XP. Thank you all for reading :D! R&R, por favore :).**


	17. The Dreams

**Oh my God, my PRECIOUS READERS, I AM SO SORRY. All of a sudden...I was hit by a tsunami of work. Ever since I'v been crippled with tests, research, reports, and homework :(. So I sincerely apologize for updating after such a long time to all of you.**

**Review Replies:**

**Epic4Life: lol THAT'S THE SPIRIT XD! Now go out there and try to beat him up without losing a limb :D! Graaciiaasss!**

**AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4: lol decisions, decisions :D! Thank yoouuu ^o^! And I'm sorry it was kinda confusing XP.**

**Disclaimer: ****Aiya, I'm awfully lazy aren't I :D? LA FUCKING VOLPE, GET OVER HERE!**

**Niccolò: I do apologize. He is out sick as of today, and supposedly the rest of the week...**

**Me: NYAH :D! Niccolò, my bud! Why don't you do the disclaimer...?**

**Niccolò: Ah...I-**

**La Volpe: *burst into room...only in his underwear* EYYHHHH, PREPARIAMOCI ALLA FESSTTAAA~(Let's get ready to parrttyy~)!**

**Me:...****Niccolò...what the fuck did you do...?**

******La Volpe: *turns the radio on to "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO***

**Niccolò: *grimaces ****dramatically***** OH NO...I LEFT THE VODKA IN HIS ROOM...**

**Flashback- La Volpe wakes up and groans. He walks over to the table where the medicine is kept and picks up a small cup (without looking at it) that usually holds the liquid medication. Unfortunately, it was vodka and he drank everything in one gulp...-End of Flashback**

******Radio: "WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!"**

******La Volpe: *wiggles his junk to the song* :D!**

******Me: Oh my dear Lord, ****Niccolò MAKE HIM STOP *shields virgin eyes...*!**

**********La Volpe: Ah, la mia bella ragazza (my beautiful girl)! Wer-*bleches* what're you doing her aalll alone?**

**Me:...**

**A Week Later...**

**La Volpe: I am truly sorry...i-s there any way I can repay you...?**

**Me: Well, you can start by saying that discliamer we've been waiting for FOR A FUCKING WEEK. Oh and...keep an eye on that arm of yours. The doc told me it can fall off at any moment...**

**La Volpe: *flinches* Ah, Robot Chimera owns nothing but her OCs and plot...**

**Me: Now get the fuck out. AND MAKE SURE SOMEONE KEEPS THE RADIO OFF OF THAT SONG AND CHECK IF YOU'RE PANTS ARE PRESENT. Do I make myself clear?**

**La Volpe: Si (Yes)...**

Ch. 16-" The Dreams"

Eight, slow days had passed since the secret incident and the Hideout fell back into its usual routine. However, everything was different when I drifted off into sleep. The dreams. They always came back. Those bloody dreams! They weren't very long and had no meaning at all! Almost always ended up with my eyes wide open and a thin layer of cold sweat covering my body. They also seemed to occur every two days...What did they mean? Bah! Why do I even care about it? Dreams are just-just images, sounds, sensations...nothing important. But, for some reason, I've kept a record of my dreams in a journal that Ezio had handed me (it was labeled "L.D"...). Because of these out-of-body experiences, I haven't been getting very much sleep. Bern grew worried (I even told him I would be fine...) and consulted Ezio about it. He had a doctor check on me, but only to hear that I was completely fine. Still uncertain about these strange dreams, Ezio gave me an aged journal, that he had gotten from an old friend, to record every dream in short entries.

* * *

_Entry 1:_

_February 3, 1507_

_The first dream was odd. I remember it quite vividly. There was a woman-at least, from my suggestion by the voice- calling my name. She said "It'll be alright." What did that mean? When she left...I felt lonely. Why? I recall crying and calling after her. When I woke up, Bern told me that I was "screaming at the top of my lungs and tears wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes"._

_Entry 2:_

_February, 5, 1507_

_I found myself in the same black void two days ago. I heard that woman calling out my name again. I asked who she was. She replied, "Someone who was closer to you...than anyone ever was, my dear."_

_Entry 3:_

_February 7, 1507_

_I had asked, "What do you mean" someone closer than anyone ever was?" I could literally feel jovial vibrations in the warm void around me. " In due time, dear. In due time..." the female voice chuckled warmly. It was...it was a loving laugh. I could feel my lips curl into a smile. A true one._

_Entry 4:_

_February 9, 1507_

_"But I don't understand!" I whined. I was desperate to comprehend everything. Who was this lady? Why am I having these dreams? "Look amongst your companions, sweetheart. You will find someone who can help clear your mind of questions..."_

* * *

That same day as my last entry was confusing. My mind was away. Oh, very far away. Who could know? Certainly not Lucius or Antonio. Hmm, neither would Leon, Dino, Catherine, and Bern have any knowledge of this. But Apollon might know something! I rushed to the Main Room and found the Greek man sitting in his chair with a book (it was a book on poisons).

"Apollon can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked him eagerly. His green eyes remained glued to his book and drank up the words. He stayed silent for a few seconds. "...Apollon!" I called again in a louder tone. He jumped and looked up immediately with his glasses askew.

"Ah, Amelia!" he fumbled to mark his page and adjusted his glasses," I do apologize, I was unaware of your presence..." Unaware of my-...I was standing right in front of him for three seconds!

"It's alright. So, I wanted to ask you...what powers does the Pendant have exactly...?" I asked curiously in a serious tone. I pulled up a chair from a nearby table. Apollon closed his eyes and brought his hands together, entwining his fingers in a thoughtful manner.

"Hm...Not much is known about the artifact, I fancy. However, what we DO know is that it is assumed to have given humans the ability and capacity to understand and inspire others as well as the capacity to harbor and disregard memories. In the time of Those Who came Before, all humans were presumably given Pendants though they had started to mislay the artifact after a span of time. Only a select few had their Pendants intact. All Pendants were sealed away with the Apple in due time. Though we have so much more questions about the First Civilization." Apollon explained in a mutually grave tone. My eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"And...one more question; what are dreams, exactly?" I asked uncertainly with my hands on my lap and tried my best to seem interested in the room's corners.

"Dreams? Why, they are simply sounds, voices and ambiances in your sleep! May I inquire why you ask?"

"U-um...," I hesitated. I didn't want anymore people to worry...," it's nothing. I was just curious." I forced a smile on my face. Apollon watched me for a few seconds. He narrowed his eyes slightly then sighed deeply.

"...Very well. Are there any more questions you wish to ask?"

"No, that's about it. Thanks for answering them." I smiled and stood up, bowing respectfully. As I turned to leave, I heard Apollon speak.

"Remember, Amelia, you are not alone. Do not be afraid to go out and ask for help. You don't have to fight a battle alone."

I'm...I'm not alone? An image of the order flashed through my mind. They were all laughing. And I was laughing with them. And Ezio...he was there too. I have my friends. I have my family. Grandmother...and my parents who I have yet to discover.

That's right. I'm not alone.

* * *

The night was beautiful. There was a full moon smiling down at me in its whole elegance. The stars bundled together and shimmered in the dark sky of the night. The clouds acted as cotton balls in the sky and trudged on, blown by the wind's arms. Rome was fast asleep with its streets vacant. As I sat on the edge of the rooftop, I lightly tapped my boot's heels on the wall.

"My, it's a chilly night." a voice suddenly said next to me. WHAT THE F-I jump and snap my head to the side. The Man in Black sat next to me staring out at the moon. His cloak was billowing in the cool, night breeze. How in the world...

"Wha-When-How the hell..."I stammer. God knows how long I stayed out of here without knowing this guy was out here as well. He's been appearing ever once in a while to help me out in the missions, but disappears into thin air after that.

"You were very deep in thought, my dear." he smiled. Deep in thought, huh...I nodded and gazed back down at the streets sitting in an awkward silence until he spoke again, "You seemed trouble by something. I hope I am not invading your privacy."

I sighed and fiddled with the ends of my red sash that was tied around my waist. Apollon is right. I should reach out to people when in need. I began with hesitation.

"Well...you see...I've been having these dreams lately. Oddly enough and unlike any dream I had before, I could remember them vividly when I wake up the next morning. I always find myself in this-this black void and hear a woman's voice..." Hearing silence, I look back at the man. He was staring down at the streets with a somewhat more pondering and serious expression on his face.

"So they've already begun..." he muttered under his breath to himself. I barely caught his words.

"Wait, what?" I asked curiously. Was he talking about the dreams? Could he-could he know something about them? Suddenly he stood up and brushed the dust off of his ebony cloak. I watched him eagerly for an answer.

"Well, I do bid you the best of wishes to resolve this problem of yours. I apologize, but I must go." was all he said and he climbed up to the roof of the door back into the hideout. I stood up and walked after him.

"Hey! Wha-well, can you at least tell me your name? It's been quite a while." I crossed my arms. It's been so many weeks and I'm growing tired of calling him the "Man in Black"! As he was about to leap off of the edge, I stopped and turned his head slightly back to me. "Please, I need answers..."

"In due time, dear."

**Yet again, I'm so sorry D;! I'll try to work on the next chap as soon as I can! Adios, my precious readers!**


	18. Closer to the Truth and Those Around Me

**Oh, why, hello there! I hope you all know how much I love you guys! So, as you all know, Christmas has already passed and you're all busy playing or wearing your new shit XD. Therefore, to celebrated this, I present you with this chapter as the least I can give you, my most precious readers :D! I apologize for updating so late. Another chapter should quickly follow! Also, the poll on my profile is still open, so please vote if you have the time :). Thank you all!**

**Shiznit You Need To Know:**

***That's right. I've gotten so tired of saying your full nickname.**

***Woah woah, did Donovan just steal a quote? Lol I think so. Disclaimer to that XP!**

**Review Replies:**

**Bearybeary: Some dreams can be very...bizarre. **

**Epic4Life: Thank you, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting D:! Lol, yeah, if I keep seeing this same guy over and over again I would be like, "Oh, hey I remember you! You're...uh..." and just totally fizz out XP. Lol I'm somewhat impatient too XD. **

**Random: Thank you :). And, yeah, I seem to have that problem. I have trouble fixing it XP. **

**The new guy: Why, thank you so much :D! You are yet another reader who makes my day :). And yes, I was aiming to give it the appearance of a side story. I always thought that the recruits weren't given enough love in the games so I wrote them some love :3. You're welcome, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this site very much :). Now go out there and find some more candy, kid! **

**Disclaimer: 'Aight, Mario Man, it's your turn.**

**Mario: ITSA ME, MAR-**

**Me: Oh, NO. DO NOT START WITH THAT CRAP AGAIN. I only asked for ONE thing, Mario! A disclaimer!**

**Mario: But *rips off Assassin's Creed Mario clothes off to reveal Super Mario in all his mustached glory* ITSA ME, MARIO!**

**Me:...**

**Il Lupo:...Robot Chimera does not own Assassin's Creed...**

**Me: *grabs Super Mario and shakes him* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MARIO MAN, YOU PLUMBER FREAK!**

**Super Mario: ITS A ME, MAR-*slapped across the face***

**Me: ANSWER MY QUESTION, DAMNIT!**

**...**

**Well, it ended up Super Mario locked AC Mario in Bowser's room...ON WITH THE STORY :D!**

Ch.18-" Closer to the Truth and Those Around Me"

Wait a minute...I registered his words into my mind. _"In due time"_...Those were the same words that the lady in my dream said! He fucking knows something about it! He might be the answer to all of my questions!

"HEY! W-wait!" I called back to him, and raced to the edge. I peered down but, like anyone who seemed to jump off this bloody building, he was nowhere to be seen. With my eyebrows knitted together, I retreated back inside of the hideout.

* * *

I sat at a desk in my room, flipping through the pages of my journal. In the dim light from the dancing flames of a candle, I read:

_"February 7, 1507_

_I had asked, "What do you mean" someone closer than anyone ever was?" I could literally feel jovial vibrations in the warm void around me. " In due time, dear. In due time..." the female voice chuckled warmly. It was...it was a loving laugh. I could feel my lips curl into a smile. A true one."_

My heart flipped. Right there! He said those same words...there's no way that could be just a coincidence! I eagerly drank in the next entry.

"_Entry 4:_

_February 9, 1507_

_"But I don't understand!" I whined. I was desperate to comprehend everything. Who was this lady? Why am I having these dreams? "Look amongst your companions, sweetheart. You will find someone who can help clear your mind of questions..."_

"Look amongst your companions", huh? Oh...I haven't seen *MB in quite a while...I suppose I've pushed him to the back of my mind. Throughout the days, he's been dashing here and there and I only get a glimpse. However, he only appears when I'm, or the order is, in grave danger.

In one particularly important stealth mission (one that I could not afford to fail), I surreptitiously slinked in and out of crowds; behind one box to another. Taking aim at my target, who was working directly with Cesare, behind a crate, I prepared a poison dart. No, the poison wasn't strong enough to kill. Suddenly, a cry echoed.  
"ASSASSIN!" the voice squawked. I cursed and saw a frightened woman pointing at me. I wasted no time sprinting towards my dashing target when the people around me gasped and moved away. I don't know how long I ran, but my chest started to heave (No, I'm not some fatass). Thanks to a feeble little rock...I tripped and landed face first onto the cold street ground. That gave enough time for my target to run a good few feet. He was too far and I knew I couldn't make it. So many flashes of my horrible future exploded in my mind if I let this man escape. Panting like a dehydrated dog in the summertime, I almost gave up. Just when my legs were going to fail me, I saw MB literally leap down from the heavens and onto my objective. I stopped and laid my hands on my knees while trying to catch my breath. When I peered back up, MB was gone. I looked around curiously, but concluded that he had taken cover somewhere. I inspected my target. The impact only knocked him unconscious, so I hauled him back to the headquarters for interrogation.

Yes, those were intriguing times. I'm positive that guy knows something...He just seems so out of place in the group. Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on my door. I stood up from my desk, closing the journel, and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw Dino waiting patiently. I smiled gently at the boy.

"Oh, hey Dino. What's up?" I leaned on the doorframe.

"D-dinner is ready, sorella maggiore (big sister)." he smiled sheepishly. I nearly melted. How cute was this boy! I just wanted to pinch his cheeks! Dino had started calling me that after he realized that I am one hundred percent safe and that I would be there to protect him. He was like the sweet little brother I always wanted!

"'Kay, I'll be there." I beamed at him brightly. Nodding, he headed out of the corridor as I went back in my room and stashed my journal away before leaving.

* * *

I arrived and discovered that everyone was gathering in a circular table. But...something was wrong. Everyone, except Catherine, Antonio and Lucius, looked as if they were being kept there against their will.

"How nice of you to join us, Amy!" Catherine smiled at me and patted the seat nest to her. I awkwardly and suspiciously made my way over and sat down.

"Uh...so, what's this all about...?" I eyed her problematically. What is she up to?

"I thought that we should get together and learn more about each other. Helps with the bonding." She giggled mischievously. That doesn't sound good...,"So, since we're all here, let's begin, shall we? Antonio, why don't you start? What brought you here? How was your life before the brotherhood?" Antonio smiled and was clearly eager to answer.

"My story begins back home in Barcelona. I tended to my family farm with mi hermana y su padre (my sister and father). There, I was not a a dog in a crowd of cats. However, I began training with weapons, particularly the bow and arrow, when I rummaged through mi padre (my father's) old possessions. You see, he also hand crafted archery weapons. I was a curious young man at the time, so I went out into the fields and ah...shot a few bolts." he scratched the back of his head. "My aim was not the best, but I was thoroughly intrigued. After a few years of secretly self-training myself, I felt like my skills could be used for a was entirely contempt with my life in our farm but a strange sense of adventure told me to come here in Roma (Rome)! I decided to live with my uncle there as I took more steps into archery.. My los padres (parents) did not seem to enjoy the idea, but they learned to let me go my own path. Then, I learned that my hermana menor (little sister) had felt the same urge. "he grinned at Isabella. She frowned back at him with crossed arms. "And so, we both set out for Roma (Rome). I then trained with various long range weapons there. I was introduced to the brotherhood when Grand Master Ezio decided to take Isabella and I after we were ambushed by some crazy merchants who were trying to sell us their swords."

"They were NOT merchants! They were guards and they were trying to kill us!" Isabella snapped at her brother.

"You need to let go of that pessimistic attitude." Antonio huffed.

"YOU need to let go of that optimistic attitude!" Isabella retorted. Uh-oh...Insults rang out through the room. The others shouted at them to calm down and some snapped at those people and said that it wouldn't help.

"HEY!" Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs. We all stopped and cringed, gripping our ears. "I didn't bring us here to scream at each other, alright?" Catherine frowned at the siblings. We all sat in silence.

* * *

An hour had passed. The stories, which were pretty bizarre, had went by without any more intrusions.

I learned that Dino had abusive, alcoholic parents when he was young. That is why he's so timid and cautious. It was so outrageous to think of someone beating a young boy as innocent as Dino. Ezio had seen him quite often when Dino was out on errands in the market. His dark days were lifted of their murkiness when his parents were strolling out in the country, terribly drunk. They were stumbling along, leaning on pillars to support their bodies. Only a few yards away, Ezio was stealthily pursuing three Followers of Romulus. The pounding in Dino's parent's heads dulled the sounds of the howling wolves in the wilderness. Then, they were suddenly ambushed by those wild Followers of Romulus. Dino, being fifteen years old, was sitting back at the house, waiting for the moment his parents would stomp into his room and yell. But it never came. Ezio watched as the followers left the mangled bodies and evacuated the area. Knowing that Dino now had no one to support him, he took him in and tried to cure Dino of his timorousness and become a fearless assassin. No offense, but I think he has a long way to go.

As for Dante, he was the son of a a warrior who fought in many wars. His father was previously a blacksmith. As he returned from each war, he transferred his skills to Dante. However, they both took a keen liking to war hammers. So, the two men worked to together and forged Dante's unique war hammer that was not like any days in the brotherhood began one day when he was in the local market. Dante was at a fruit stand when he heard a woman cry that her florins pouch was gone. Immediately, he turned and saw a man slink away in the crowds. Revolted by the thief's act, he sprinted after him. When Dante was close enough, he tackled the thief and threw him on the ground. The even thad drawn a crowd and they gasped as he drew his war hammer from it's sheath and pressed it to the thief's neck. Unfortunately, there was a vast amount of guards in the area and the screeches drew them to the spot. Dante cursed and swung at the thief's head, unable to kill him but knock him unconscious. Now outnumbered one by more than twenty five, Dante was cornered and surrounded by a wall of guards. Just when hope seemed to fade away, the wall disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As it lifted, bodies surrounded with their own pool of blood engulfed him. There, standing in front of him, were Meastro, Antonio, and Leon.

Lucius was suprisingly born into a noble family like Apollon. He was living a life that any man would have wanted. So why did he leave that luxurious life for the stressful and dangerous life of an assassin? Because of just that. He wanted pure thrill and adrenaline pumping through his veins. So, one night, he snuck out of his family's mansion with his share of money and other possessions, which included his Dagger of Brutus, and took a disguise to Rome. There, he bought his own house and started a new life. His parents never found him. As the days went by, Lucius grew more accustomed to Rome. He had witnessed Ezio and Leon carry out their work from time to time. He was amazed. Lucius imagined the thrill of combat and the constant beating of his heart during each mission. . His life in the brotherhood began in the Rosa in Fiore. He was was relaxing with the courtesans until a guard had assaulted one of them. Lucius, enraged by the action, swung at the guard with his dagger, slicing through his weak armor. Coincidentally, Ezio was in the brothel at the time visiting his mother and sister. Hearing the commotion, he went and found Lucius fighting three guards. After eliminating all of them, Ezio asked Lucius to join the brotherhood because he has some potential. Lucius accepted the offer.

"Amelia, we haven't heard your story yet." Antonio uttered with an encouraging smile. The rest murmured and concurred.

"Uhm..." I laughed awkwardly with all the attention. I never liked to be pushed into the spotlight.

"Yes, what is it like where you come from?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Oh, well uhm...you see, I've yet to find my story. It's...incomplete. But I can tell you what I do know." I scratched the back of my head. What could I say? To find my complete story is why I'm here in the first place...right? "Well, I was born at Croyder in England, but I lived almost my whole life with my grandmother in America, which is overseas. It's very...different from this time. The technology, business, and tons of others are more advanced. For example, a cellphone is a device that's used to communicate with other people all over the world. " I heard soft gasps.

"Increíble (Amazing) ..." Antonio breathed out.

"Well, it's pretty common at that time." I laughed.

"How exactly did you end up in the time and place?" Leon asked curiously. I honestly didn't know. Was I linked to this time? Was I linked to Rome? Of course not..., right?

"I'm not so sure of that. But I know it has something to do with my Pendant." I uttered and sighed. " But, really guys, I'm nothing special. I'll never be like any of you guys; assassins. I'm not cut out for that stuff." I smiled humorlessly. Catherine and Bern silently agreed. I'm just an ordinary girl! It's probably just a coincidence that I ended up here. I'll never be as skilled as these guys around me! The group stayed silent and watched me, Catherine and Bern carefully.

"Who said you-no, all three of you- would never be a full fledged assassin?" Leon uttered, breaking the silence.

"B-but I'm just a regular girl from Croyder! Well...excluding the fact that I don't know my parents...but I'm normal, nonetheless! "I explained to them.

"However, as you said yourself; your story is incomplete. So how could you jump to conclusions?"

* * *

**Third Person's Point of View**

Rome glowed in a soft blue light from the Moon. In a tall tower, a man paced back and forth in a exquisite room with a hand under his chin and one behind his back. The room was neat and organized with sheleves that reached up to theheavens. The rugs were the most intricate and of the finest material in Rome. The blazing fireplace eluminated his gray eyes and jet black hair. His features were scrunched and deep in thought. _Hmm...it seems I have underestimated that woman...How rash of me to take such a imprudent risk... he _growled at himself as he paced back and forth in his office.

"Foolish woman...too riled up and *I have not even began to fight..."


	19. The Answer

**Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be out sooner than I expected :(. I...ended up cramming on some school work XP. Oh, and by the way, I have a Tumblr account :). Just go to my pro, there's a link to it :). I MAY be posting pics of the characters. **

**Review Replies:**

**Epic4Life: Thank you X3! lol IS it Ceasare *grins deviously*...? And, I am SO sorry for leaving you hanging, my precious reader D:! **

**Altair the black dragon: Thank you :3. Hmm...well see :). And lol I so did play Revelations. Yep. Cried my eyes out with my sis :). **

**Disclaimer: 16...you're up...**

**16: Heeeeeeeeeey mmaaaa bbiiittccch.**

**Me: Don't even start with me...**

**16: Aaww come on. Well, hey, I got a deal for yuh *slings arm around my shoulders and looks back and forth suspiciously*...I'll let you see me in a lingerie again if you let me and that Lucy chick stick around your house for a while...**

**Me: NOPE *kicks him in the balls* Not like last time, bucko. The landlord was out to let his hell fire loose on me for that incident. **

**16: But...I...ow-looked damn sexy in a lingerie! You..know you can't resist.**

**Me: NO. Shut up now. I don't want you to rape my readers with the mental image.**

**16: *weak voice* Plleeaassee?**

**Me...FINE. But NO LINGERIE. My readers and I just want a fucking disclaimer. After that, I'll...let you and Lucy stay at my house again...but GODDAMIT, YOU BETTER TAKE THE FULL BRUNT OF THE LANDLORD AND CLEAN UP THE SHIT AFTER YOU'RE DONE. **

**16: *springs up from the floor* YAY! 'Aight, Robot Chimera only owns her OCs and her story plot! *leaves and calls Lucy***

**Me:...What the actual fuck did I just get myself into...?**

Ch.19-" The Answer"

**(Third Person's Point of View)**

Amelia sat quietly at the edge of the Hideout's roof, staring up at the glowing moon. Her chocolate brown hair was blown back by the soft, fresh winds. The dark blue sky that was dotted with white spots encircled Rome like a blanket. The crickets chirped their songs into the night. _How long have I been_ here? she questioned herself. _I lost track...What's going on in my time? Has-has anyone realized that we've been __gone?_ Her eyebrows were knitted closely as she thought deeply. She was unaware of the masculine shadow looming closely behind her. He watched her silently, then shifted.

_Clank_. The shadow froze like he was suddenly encased in a block of ice. _Damn clay cup..._he cursed in his mind and he held his breath.

Startled, Amelia's heart jumped in her chest and she spun quickly in a fighting stance. Thankfully for the shadow, Lucius had just entered from inside the hideout. Amelia relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you..." she mumbled and turned. Amelia sat herself on the edge and continued to ponder. Lucius stared aftwer her curiously and joined her by the edge. The shadow cursed to himself silently. He would have to wait until the other left.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Lucius asked curiously with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, I just heard something strange. It was just you..." Amelia scoffed. Lucius nodded and stared at her with his baby blue eyes. She looked somewhat somber. Amelia glanced at him. He was watching her like that again..."What?" she asked. Lucius snapped out of his gaze.

"Oh, nothing. I was simply staring at your beautiful face." he grinned at her. Elch...here we go again, she thought. But there was that shimmer in his eyes...that said he was honest. Amelia mentally frowned. She never knew what Lucius saw in her.

"Why do you say things like that..."Amelia muttered and looked away, pretending to be focused on an empty merchant cart.

"Like what?"Lucius cocked his head and watched her closely.

"You always complement me..." she continued to mumble. Her hands fumbled with the ends of her red silk sash that wrapped around her waist. The shadow lurking near almost groaned in annoyance. He was growing so impatient! Unfortunately, the two recruits' conversation continued.

"I am an honest man, my dear. I speak only of the truth." Lucius smiled at her softly and placed a hand over his heart. Amelia grunted. Yeah right...she thought sarcastically and continued to look away. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand gently tilt her head towards Lucius. His blue eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul.

"Everyone is different. And they should accept how unique they are, rather than deny it. Differences are not repulsive qualities. They make you who you are. Do not let anyone change that." he smiled so softly at her...Amelia felt her lips curl slightly upwards. Lucius' heart seemed to stop and he held his breath. The moonlight had struck her face just right and those mint eyes shimmered like the stars. Amelia returned the odd stare. He, too looked...different. Lucius' blonde hair ruffled on the gentle night winds. His eyes appeared as small orbs of the sea. Amelia's mind began to go blank as something else appeared deep in Lucius' eyes. All they could hear was the beating of their hearts and the soft whistling of the wind. Lucius began to move closer, landing a hand on Amelia's cheek, sliding upward to tangle into her hair. She didn't move a muscle. She didn't know what to do. She could only sit still with a blush splattered across her cheeks. An odd fluttering and prancing feeling bloomed in her stomach. Their faces grew scarlet as their noses touched. Suddenly, Ezio's voice called out to Lucius. This brought the hypnotized recruits back to Earth. The chirping of crickets reached their ears again. Amelia didn't know if she felt relief or sadness. Lucius sighed deeply with a face as red as a tomato and stood up. He brushed imaginary dust off his robes and cleared his throat.

"Ah, I sincerely apologize...I don't know what came over me." her looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Um, it's alright." she said awkwardly. Oh great...tension...Amelia thought.

"Very well, my dear. Please, heed my words. It hurts me to see you in such self-denial. But as for now, Meastro requests me." Lucius smiled at her before leaving with the clank of the door. The figure had the urge to jump in joy; he thought that annoying assassin would never leave! Amelia sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. She was emotionally drained...But what was going on back there? The figure watched and waited as Amelia was deep in thought again. As quiet as a mouse and smooth as a panther, he slinked his way until he was right behind her. That's when Amelia's vision went black...

* * *

**(Amelia's POV)**

My eyes cracked open. I was in the same black void in my dreams. I...I don't remember falling to sleep at all...

"Uhm...hello? Lady?" I called out into the darkness.

"Hurry! They're hot on our trail!" an urgent voice ordered from no where. The void had started to tremble and vibrate slightly. Wait...that accent...it sounds familiar. I looked around furiously. Where is it coming from? I heard a commotion. Thumping boots that sounded like a stampede roared out all around me. Sirens wailed out. I then heard soft sobbing.

"I-I can't anymore..." another voice shuddered through breaths. That was her! The lady in my dreams! Suddenly, color started to melt around me. They were dull and pale colors. I saw buildings...then lights...then the earth...then the dark night sky. In a matter of seconds I found myself standing in a dim city alley. I could literally feel the cold night air caress my face. What is this? I heard the sobbing behind me. I turned and froze like I was struck by ice. There, a woman laid shriveled up with a small baby in her arms. A white hood, that was tipped much like Meastro's, shielded her face and I only saw tears leak out from the shadows that covered her eyes. She wore robes that were a faded white that were accented with gold silk. She looked like a weeping angel. But was surprised me utterly was the man soothing her. He wore a black wispy robe and a hood that only revealed his tightened jaw and thin lips. It was MB! What-what is his? Where am I? Who's this lady with MB? What is going on here?

"Sweetheart, we have to go!" he urged her gently. I looked pass them. A raging throng of guards were rushing towards them.

"Just...just go without me." she uttered through short breaths, but her grip on the baby remained strong, as if she'd never let go. MB looked back at the throng which was proceeding faster and closer. Growing agitated, he gently pulled he woman to her feet and turn her to my direction. I jumped a little. Would they see me?

"There is no time! Lyra, go! Take Amelia with you! " he pushed the woman towards my direction. My blood froze completely. My heart stopped beating. I couldn't breathe. _Amelia?_ Is that baby..._me?_ And this Lyra woman...she's my _mother?_ I couldn't feel anything but the tears in my eyes. My heart felt as if it could burst. Their strings were being yanked to the level that felt as they could snap in two. All I wanted wasd to just run to them and embrace them. I would never let go of them. Not _ever._ MB pulled Lyra into a tight hug. He looked down at the baby, me, in her arms. He caressed my head and kissed my forehead. Tears were flowing out from my eyes. MB was my dad. My hand reached up to my forehead. I could feel the love and emotion on where he kissed my forehead. _Mother and father...I finally have someone to call my beloved parents. _I tried to move towards them, but my legs were frozen in their place.

"B-but..." Lyra sniffled but was interrupted by gunshots. The raging throng of guards had finally reached them. bullets and yells erupted from the monster crowd. MB instinctively pushed Mother in the opposite direction.

"GO, NOW!" he commanded her at the top of his lungs. He swung around at the crowd, whipping daggers from under his cloak and each of them struck a guard expertly. But the wave didn't falter.

"A-Arthur, come with me! Let's escape together!" Lyra tugged at his sleeve and dodged bullets.

"No! I'll try to distract them! By Gods, just GO NOW! PLEASE!" He screamed at her and shrugged her off with pain in his eyes. Lyra had no other choice. She dashed off further into the alley. She came towards me. I held my breath. Closer and closer she came until she ran past me. I just wanted to reach out and embrace her, but my stationary body protested. Suddenly, I heard a roar of pain. Arthur fell to his knees and gripped his side. _He was shot. _An aged man appeared from the crowd. He looked down at the injured body of my father. He bared his teeth with a growl and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a shotgun. No no no no no! He brought the tip of the gun to Arthur's head. He looked up pass the weapon an to his enemy's bearded face.

"Go ahead and shoot me. _I'll see you in hell._" Arthur snarled at him before the trigger was pulled. I saw the blood splattered from the back of his head. My heart was torn apart. _NO NO NO! _Time seemed to slow down and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and my body fall to the ground. The color and atmosphere began to melt back into an empty void...

* * *

My eyes burst open with a gasp. Air rushed into my lungs I sat up abruptly. I felt the cold ground below my...tied hands? I tugged at them from behind my back. I growled as I felt the rough rope rub my wrists. . There was a familiar, dusty smell lingering around in the air. I sat in a cell of dirt. Small candles lit the walls and shed only a speckle of light into the other cells. I looked around. Hmph...back in prison. I groaned in frustration and laid back down on the hard floor. I was relieved to feel the silver chain of my Pendant wrap around the back of my neck. My thoughts were brought back to the dream. So...MB is actually my dad...and he lost his own life helping my mother, Lyra, and myself escape from that man. I groaned and dragged my hand down my face. Why hadn't I known earlier! It was so obvious! Suddenly, I heard a clank at my cell door and a deafening screech. A ma in dark red and black robes stood with his arms crossed. I struggled to see his features. I saw what seemed to be dark brown hair and a pair of maroon eyes glaring back at me.

"Rise and shine, pest." a voice growled out. Hey...I know that voice! It's Dante!

"Dante!" I leaped up and smiled, relief washing over me. Well...I never saw him as the knight in shining armor but...at least he's here to bust me out of this bloody cell! Dante's face remained stern. He took a step forward and grabbed my arm roughly. This didn't surprise because...well, we all rough house. Keeping an iron grip on my arm, he pulled me out of my cell. "What an unlikely hero you are, but, man am I glad to see you! Oh and...do you mind cutting this rope? "I exclaimed and tugged at the rope that tied my wrists together. I pursed my lips when he remained silent and gazed at the cells that passed by. I saw slumped and helpless forms sprawled out in each one. Some had their heads hung low while others were frantically pulled at the bars and growling like a trapped monkey.

"So uhh...what's up with your outfit? Oh, a disguise, right! Bah, of course it's a disguise!" I uttered.

"Quiet, wench! I have no idea what is spilling out of that hole you call a mouth!" Dante barked at me with frustration and annoyance in his maroon eyes. I jumped. I recovered from my shock and whistled a long note. That's the feistiest I've ever seen him be in quite a few days! Impressive!

"Whoooaaa. That's two points for you!" I chuckled lightly. Dante's face was scrunched up in irritation as he lead me up a staircase. I glanced behind us cautiously. He was just strutting his stuff on enemy territory. Shouldn't he be more alert? I shrugged the thought away. He and the others probably already finished of the area's guards. It's most likely safe by now. I stared at the empty scaffolding on the ceilings as my surrounds grew brighter. After passing many mazes of corridors, we came towards a wooden door. Dante opened it and we found ourselves in an illuminated library with rows and stacks of books. I let out a wondered breath and looked around me. The walls were a slightly blinding white. I could see myself on the brilliantly polished floors. We are certainly NOT in an ordinary Borgia Tower! Heck, I don't think we're even IN a Borgia Tower.

"Dante, where are we anyway?" I wondered. We left the elegant library and came to a hallway. I could actually feel the bottom of my boots burying themselves in the thickness of the carpet. Dante then lead me up a swirling staircase.

"You are in the very castle of Ceasare Borgia himself." he said briefly. My eyes bulged right out of my head! You mean we're in that bastard's lair?

"What? How come I never heard our plan about this?" I blurted out at him. Where's he now? Where's everybody else? Are they alright? it must've taken a lot of effort to infiltrate this place. And I was in my cell, passed out while I could be terrorizing this place from the inside! Dante and I came to a large, red, wooden door. He turned the handle and entered. We were in a large room with a glossed wooden table in the center. A man stood gazing at the blazing fireplace. Then, my breath caught in my throat. There, standing before me, was Ceasare. Ceasare Borgia! What the hell is going on here? I took an alarmed step back, ready to bolt out the door, but Dante held me in place. I gawked at him.

"Dante! What are you doing! We have to go!" I cried at him. Why is he just standing there? Cesare was watching us with a wicked grin. Dante turned to me slowly.

"I know not of this "Dante", you speak of." he growled in a low, dangerous voice. Then it hit me. His eyes weren't maroon. They were close to purely red. His hair wasn't brown. It was jet black.

"Wha...what the hell? W-who are you?" I wailed and pulled frantically at my arm, which felt as if it could be crushed by the iron grip enveloping it. He shoved me into a seat on the far left of the table. My restrained wrists were behind the wood of the chair supporting my back. I attempted to stand up from the chair, but my legs were tied to it. I growled and pulled at them, but soon gave up. It was useless.

"You are dismissed, Lorenzo." Ceasre waved away the man who I thought was Dante. He bowed deeply, then closed the doors as he left the room. Shit. I'm tied up in a room, alone with Ceasare fucking Borgia.

I AM SO IN DEEP SHIT.

**Lol, I hope you don't mind me using your OCs name, Epic4Life XP. Sorry if this was stupid and/or corny XP. Yet again, I am so sorry about how late this...**


	20. Where We Should Really Belong

***Sigh*...I'm sorry this is starting to become a habit. I keep updating late! I'm so sorry, again D;! **

**Review Replies"**

**KrnYong: Lol YEAh, he is XD. Hm...guess I had to imply more of a fatherly figure in the previous chapters...and thanks for the love XD! **

**VampireVampyre: Good job, soldier :D *thumbs up*! Hurr hurr I love fucking you guys up with cliffhanger =w=...**

**Epic4Life: Lol I was too lazy to come up with aname, so youre OC came to my mind and I decided to use the name XP. Thought it was appropriate to notify you :). And thank you, your love makes me very happy X3 ! **

**Disclaimer: Lol Warning: Desmond hate ahead XD. **

**Desmond: You never do the disclaimers yourself, RC. **

**Me: You should be happy you were worthy of saying it. **

**Connor: Am...I worthy?**

**Me:...Who the hell are you?**

**Connor: I'm your new LOVE INTEREST, FANGIRLS. **

**ME: WUT. **

**Connor: Hello? Assassin's Creed III? **

**Me: WELP. OH. THERE GOES MY MONEY. AND MY LIFE. AND MY PANTS. **

**Desmond: Hey hey what about me *pouts*? **

**Ezio: And me *_*...?**

**Me: I dunno about you, buddy, but you're definetly gonna be in it. And Ezio...you were a legendary man T_T. **

**Ezio: What. **

**Desmond: YAY! I'm still loved! **

**Me: What're you talking about? You were never loved, Desmond. **

**Desmond: D:**

**Me: Chill! I'm just joking!**

**Desmond: :D**

**Me: Well...Mr. Connor ****you're worthy.**

**Connor: I feel so honored :). Robot Chimera doesn't own anything except her OCS and plot. **

Ch. 20: "Where We Should Really Belong"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face and not through my messenger." Cesare stated with a devilish grin. His face was shadowed by the radiance of the fireplace. His dark blue eyes glowed eerily. I gulped and my eyes flashed with terror but I held a strong posture. I couldn't afford to show any signs of weakness...I gathered all of my fear and tried my best to lock it all up.

"Yes, yes, and it's been so SUNNY meeting YOU. My escort was very polite and gentle. So far, my visit's been so delightful." I sarcastically seethed back. I sounded more courageous than I really was. Cesare's smirk melted away and his expression darkened even more.

"I pray you realize that I can exterminate you right here and now if I wished. I choose whether you live or die, woman. I am your GOD." he growled at me and leaned down, only inches away from me. I leaned away from the proximity.

"Doesn't matter. My friends would be here any moment to fuck your ass up." I smiled at him ...yeah, they'll be here. But somewhere deep in my brain words whispered out..._Then they should've been here already_. My smile soon faltered...Right? My eyes shifted to the checkered and glossed floors. Cesare had seen my eyes avoid contact with his and his grin returned.

"Hm...your "friends", you say?" he moved away and asked slyly with a hand on his chin. I glared at him. What is this bastard up to...

"They care for me and protect me. And I return those feelings!" I said defensively and huffed. "You should try having some for once." Ever since I arrived here, they've been with me every step of the way! Through thick and thin! Catherine and Bern know what I've been through; they've FELT what I've been through! The Assassins fought ferociously to keep us all alive and made us feel at home in a historic city of corrupted devils.

"Tell me, why do you think they protect you?" he uttered shrewdly. My words were locked up. I didn't know how to respond. His grin grew tenfold.

"How do you they are not defending you in the hope of…something…in return?" Cesare laced his hands together behind his back and circled me like a tiger about to pounce. My heart raced and a lump formed in my throat. "In hope of something in return?" I swallowed deeply. I watched him through the side of my eye as he stalked around behind me.

"How do you know they are even protecting YOU- and not _this_?" he hissed silently and suddenly grabbed the silver chain of the Pendant and snapped it, ripping it away from my neck.

"HEY!" I cried and pulled vigorously at my arms and thrashed in the chair.

"THIS is what they were working _so hard_ to keep in their hands! It was never YOU!" he barked and clenched the ancient necklace in his hands. I opened my mouth to protest, but I had no words to fight back with. Was it really...only the Pendant? They did know that I would trust no one else with it...and so they protected me in order to defend the Pendant. My brows furrowed and my heart ached. _How could I be so stupid?_ We're all alone here. This really is a city full of corrupted evils and nothing but.

"Come now, my dear. I would be _glad_ to accept you, unlike those filthy barbarians." I heard him say kindly. With a slightly wrinked nose, I glanced up at him with. _Is he fucking serious?_

"Just as you said...how could I know you're not taking me in just for the Pendant?" I mumbled as I quoted him.

"I may be a unpleasant, but a faint trace of guilt does reside somewhere, " Cesare chuckled, "I already know my actions are starting to feast on me alive." he said with a light tone. I watched him, thinking deeply. Where else could I go? Hmph...this brings me back to the time the Assassins took Catherine, Bern and I. My two friends came to my mind. They're the only people I have in this hellhole...I don't want to leave them...I felt my heartstrings be yanked and whipped. But I don't want to be kept as a-an item for the Assassins! I growled slightly to myself. _I was such an idiot..._

"...Alright." I said quietly and hung my head low. What other choice do I have...? Cesare smiled and cut the rope binding my hands and legs. My heart felt empty as I rubbed my aching wrists. With Cesare placing a hand on my arm, he helped me up, I grunted with the bruises of my previous man-handling.

"I will have one of my men escort you to your new quarters. You are free to wander wherever you want, but I want to no rough-housing , " he explained as he patted my back. I nodded soullessly. My eyes were distant. Hmph...isn't he quite trusting...?

I suppose I belong here now.

* * *

Cesare had summoned Donovan to the room, and told him to present me his other Borgia Captains and Officers before I'm taken to my room.

"Pleasure to see YOUR face again..." I grumbled as I glanced at him with folded arms and tense shoulders. I still have a grudge against this guy...he's the one who let out my secret in the first place.

"The pleasure is mine..." he smirked deviously at me as he brushed a strand of his black hair behind his ear. Turning, he walked down the corridor and gestured me to follow.

* * *

We came across an intricate, metal door. Donovan turned the knob and opened the door. The room was bright with a large, twinkling chandelier that shown light stars on the ceiling of the room. There, sitting around an elegant, wooden long table were nine people. I shifted uncomfortably under their intense gazes and murmuring.

"Uh...hey. I'm er...Amelia Westbrook." I uttered with a small and awkward wave. I shrank back slightly as they all stared me down. God...kill me now.

"Yes, she may be a former Assassin, but lay one threatening hand on her and severe consequences will ensue," he explained to them with an alert and watchful gaze, "This also applies to you, Ms. Westbrook." he turned to me and said with a harsh tone.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to Antico District's Tower Captains, Thane Ettore, Atlas Valentino, and Armando Mendez." Donovan gestured to the middle-aged, green-eyed man in white and cerulean robes. He had light brown hair that was cropped neatly. He looked about forty years old. A stern and wise aura emanated from him. I felt his eyes scan me.

"Hm...may I use her for an experiment...? My patients have been dwindling...weaklings couldn't handle anything-not even a simple injection!" Thane asked and muttered grumpily with a thick Greek accent. I tensed and stood a little stiffer. E-experiment...? I glanced at Donovan.

"No, Thane..she is not one of your guinea pigs." he sighed and rolled his eyes. I sighed softly in relief. Well...I have to thank him for that.

Atlas was the young man in the heroic armor with neatly cropped brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Hm. Looks like the Borgia had one of those kinds too. Atlas sat lazily in his chair, picking at imaginary lint on his armor, glanced at me, then resumed his grooming.

Armando was the middle-aged man with curly, short chocolate hair and an amiable look in his brown eyes. He smirked widely at me and waved in a friendly manner. I grinned back and gave an acknowledging nod.

"It is an honor to meet a bearer of the Pendant." Armando said with a slight Spanish accent and smiled brightly. My eyebrows furrowed. They knew...? How silly of me, of course they would know...With it in Donovan's hand for a short period of tie, he probably waved it in front of everyone's face.

"Information leaks." Donovan grinned at me and I frowned up at him, "Anyhow, Centro District's Tower Captains, Lorenzo Ignazio and...Ra'id Seram." I followed Donovan's gaze to the tall, olive skinned man. His robes were composed of scarlet, black, and gray colors; overall, very exotic- definetly not Italian! A gray mask covered his face. A few locks of pale brown hair that seemed bleached showed from under his turban that covered the back and sides of his head. I shuddered under his cold, ruby gaze.

Lorenzo glared at me with a deep frown on his face. I frowned back and flashed him a brief middle finger. He furrowed his eyebrows and seemed confused.

"Campagna District's Tower Captains , Leora Eobanacci and Ramona Mendez. She had taken Cecilio Beltrano under her wing. " Leora was the fair, young lady with winding, curly light brown locks and a headstrong look in the eyes. Leora had an attatchable hood buttoned to her green cloak. She grinned at me and gave a short wave. I glanced around awkwardly and returned with a hesitant wave.

Cecilio was the short and young boy with orange hair with auburn ends and hesitant green eyes. He looked to be only eighteen years old. His uniform looked that of a normal Templar soldier. I smiled uncertainly at him and he jumped and stared at his lap with flitting eyes.

Ramona was the mature, middle-aged woman with winding brown hair and a stern and responsible look in her brown eyes. She sat tall in her seat. Ramona's glares seemed to keep Armando's friendly gestures at bay.

_Are these people really Borgia Captains...?_

"We are your family now."

* * *

**Lol if you guys haven't realized, Cesare's Captains are the counterpart's of Ezio's team XP. Hm...I guess it was kinda vague. To make it clearer:**

**Leora is Catherine **

**Lorenzo is Dante **

**Donovan is Leon (Of course XD) **

**Thane is Apollon **

**Atlas is Lucius **

**Ra'id is Bernhard (decided make him more cold and aloof XP...) **

**Ramona is Isabella**

**Cecilio is Dino**

**Armando is Antonio **

**You'll learn more about them in the next chapter :). Also, I MAY be changing the name of this fic to Assassin's Creed: The Pendant. **


	21. Was It the Right Choice?

**Sorry for the delay. I had it rough for a couple of days XP. Please excuse this chapters crapiness...**

**Review Replies:**

**Epic 4 Life: Lol here's an alternate scene that you provoked in my mind XD: **

Cesare turned around from the fireplace, a black mask obscuring his face. Deep breathing could be heard from the mask.

"Amelia Westbrook...COME TO THE DARK SIDE," Cesare inhaled and exhaled deeply and...pulled up a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies, "We have cookies."

"Uhh...Alright." I stated and swiped a cookie from the plate. "... Weirdo." I muttered as I chewed the cookie and was untied from the chair.

"I AM YOUR FATHER." He said as Donovan (who was in a storm trooper costume...) arrived.

"Yea yea, whatefer." I said with my voice muffled with the cookie in my mouth.

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and plot :)**

Ch. 21-"Was It the Right Choice? "

**Third Person POV -(A few hours before Amelia awakens in the cell)-**

Catherine strolled through the corridors of the Tiber Island Hideout, whistling a merry tune. She had found a fantastic eatery and wanted to invite Amelia and the others. Knocking at Amelia's door, she waited for an answer.

"Come in," came a masculine voice. It wasn't Bern's. Catherine turned the knob, and walked into the room. Bernhard was laying leisurely on his bed with his head against the headboard and a book in hand. Her eyes scanned the room for a second. Amelia wasn't present.

"Hey, Bern. Have you seen Amelia anywhere? I found this really neat restaurant and I want us to have, you know , a dinner out. I've asked the others, but they all say they're busy." Catherine chuckled softly and scratched the back of her neck. Bern set down his book on his lap. Dante had said no and didn't think twice about it. Apollon was preocuppied with, palpably, a book. Antonio and his sister, Elizabeth were bus practicing their archery skills. Catherine didn't dare to ask Lucius.

"I beleive she went up to the roof for some fresh air. And, I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy as well." he smiled apologetically and gestured to his book.

"I understand. Thanks." She smiled politely and left, heading to the roof.

* * *

Catherine peeked her head out of the door, the night breeze instantly blowing into her face, making her squint her eyes.

"...Amelia?" she called out and stepped out of the doorway. There was no sign of her. Looking everywhere she could, Amelia was nowhere to be seen. She scoured the area once more and shrugged. "Maybe she left already."

Catherine had turned the whole Headquarters upside down. Everyone but Lucius had denied sight of Amelia. He had said that the last time he had seen her was when she was on the roof.

"Perhaps she has gone out into town." Apollon suggested, glancing at Catherine as she paced back and forth, wondering where her friend could have been.

"No...no, she would've told me before she left..." Catherine shook her head. _That's odd..._

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

"Now, if you may excuse us, Ra'id, Lorenzo, and I will resume our posts." Donovan said and walked away with the two following. I was about to call after him and reached out a hesitant hand. Don't leave me with _them, _bastard! The metal door closed with a clank. My hand fell back to my side and I turned to the group slowly. Oh God...

"I suppose Atlas and I will be on our way, as well." Thane stood up from the table and walked to the door. "Oh, and if you change your mind, Westbrook...," Thane stopped and turned back to me with a dark and wicked smirk, "you are welcome to drop by my office."

"Uh-uhm...No, thank you, I'm fine." I reassured him and spoke quickly. _HELL NO._ Atlas stood and stretched and followed the older man, leaving me with Leora, Ramona, Armando, and Cecilio.

"Please, take a seat wherever you want, señora (ma'am)!" Armando broke the slience kindly when the two left.

"Sure." I smiled awkwardly at him and took a seat between him and Ramona. I held my head low and cast quick glances at Armando. Geez...I could literally feel the beaming smile radiating from this guy...

"What brings you here, Ms. Westbrook?" Ramona asked politely from across the table. The sun's light had peeked inj through the stained glass windows and painted the glossed, wooden table with a blue glow.

"Well...see, someone knocked me out, and I found myself in one of the cells...again. Lorenzo brought me up to Cesare." I explained as the memory came back to me. The blow had literally came out of nowhere!

"Ah! So YOU are the body I saw Donovan dragging to the chambers!" Leora spoke up.

_"What_!" I hissed, " OOOHHHHHHH that bastard's gonna get it!" I growled and my hands clenched into fists. I should've known! Ramona patted my back and I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Don't worry...don't worry, you'll fuck him up sooner or later. "...Say, you guys seem pretty nice for Templars...What's the deal?"

"...T-that man, Ra'id isn't present, am I correct?" Cecilio whispered cautiously and glanced all around the room.

"I think he just left with Donovan and Lorenzo. He should be gone by now...Why?" My mint eyes skimmed the room and I asked curiously.

"He seems to be everywhere at once...Cesare had hired Ra'id from an elite organization in Constantinople. He's the best they have...Ever since he arrived, no rumor or opinion went unnoticed or unheard of. Along with Donovan, Ra'id gives constant status reports on every province in Rome...His mere presence sends shivers down my spine..." Leora explained and shuddered. My eyebrows furrowed. That guys sounds like serious business...and creepiness.

"Now, returning to the topic, we do believe that Templars have acquired quite the reputation. Cold. Heartless. Terrible. We...are, ah, exceptions, if not to sound self- conceited. " Ramona stated.

"I...was recruited upon my own free will. Cesare had threatened to kill my husband and daughter...and the only way I could save them was to become a Templar...He said my skills and accuracy would contribute to his cause..." Leora stated with a grudge that seeemed to emanate from her heart.

"I-I'm so sorry..."I pursed my lips and thought. Was my choice...the right one? I mentally slapped myself.

"Ramona and I have been serving the Borgia for as long as we knew. We began to notice how wrong and cruel our leaders were. We were- like mindless tools. All of our attempts to resist failed...We are kept under close eyes of the others to ensure the prevention of another rebellion..." Armando said. His previously gleeful eyes were now dim and sorrowful. That merry smile was gone. "All of the lives we had taken..."

"We all had no choice." Ramona gestured to everyone else in the room.

"What has brought you here? I would have thought you to be thrown in the dungeons." Leora asked curiously, stroking her chin.

"Well...," I lowered my head and gazed at my lap, "I...purposely joined the Borgia. You see, the Assassin's just protected me for the Pendant...I didn't belong there. I'm not an ITEM that is kept only for its uses. So, considering I had no where to go with my choice to leave the Assassins...I decided to become a Templar." I spoke quietly.

"My dear, you are a fallen savior! By situating yourself in the Templar's cause, you've degraded yourself..." Leora said tenderly. I groaned softly and covered my face with my hands. _I don't know what to do_! Did I make the right choice? Or the wrong one? I feel so torn...

"I-I'm sorry, I had no intentions on insulting your rank!" she said quickly and carefully. I looked back up from my hands and shook my head.

"It's alright, it wasn't you...it was me."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The moon was high in the night sky. Its radiance glinted off the walls of Cesare's castle. In a dim room, you could see a tense, pacing figure through an open window at the top of a stone tower. A lustrous necklace rolled in his hands, Two other men entered the room.

"You summoned, Lord Cesare?" Donovan asked and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, I would like you two to deliver a note to those Assassins that we have the Pendant, as well as its Bearer." Cesare explained. The Pendant was useless . It can only be used in the hands of one that it situated DNA with. If they had lost Amelia, the whole operation would fall apart and restart all over.

"Permission to request elaboration?" Rai'd inquired with a slight tilt of the head.

"We must keep Westbrook away from returning to the Assassins. If we can solidify and secure her loyalty to us, we can use the Pendant against them. Ra'id, keep a tentative eye on her. Donovan, take action if anything is to go wrong." Cesare uttered carefully. Ra'id could detect any suspicion in Amelia's actions, and if so, Donovan would restrict her from continuing, Yes...yes, that was the perfect plan and set up. It would not fail him!

"Understood, my leige," the two men said and bowed in unision and left the room. Cesare sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace and sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through the cool metal of the Pendant. The dancing flames showed on its reflective surface. Here, in Cesare's very hands, was the Pendant of Comprehension! It was a brilliant and vital addition to his artifacts, along with the Apple of Eden. He laughed darkly to himself. Those Assassin's won't stand a chance!

"Soon, they will be no more."


End file.
